


I'll put us back together at heart

by Snow_Falls



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: #lovewins, Alternate Universe - Childhood Friends, Alternate Universe - High School, Fluff, I'll update tags as I go, I'm only kind of joking about that, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pining, Slow Burn, ages have been changed, basically if yuri on ice were like a shoujo manga, high school childhood friends au no one asked for, in which the gang go to a high school for the arts, or similiar hate, the rating may change in the future, they're in Japan because of reasons, this alternate universe does not include homophobia, validate my existence with comments
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-28
Updated: 2017-05-29
Packaged: 2018-10-12 05:12:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 19,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10482867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snow_Falls/pseuds/Snow_Falls
Summary: “If I win the dance battle, please go out with me!”After years of being estranged Yuuri suddenly corners Viktor after school with this request. If this is the way Yuuri wants to play it then Viktor is willing, anything to have the attention of the boy he's been in love with for years. Loving Yuuri isn't easy, but Viktor knows that he's more than worth it.





	1. The request

**Author's Note:**

> ***Important notes before you read!!!*** As I mentioned in the tags, this takes place in Japan, modern day. Also important to keep in mind is that this takes place in a world where being queer in any way is accepted and not stigmatized. So before you say, "That's unrealistic, in Japan-!" Please, remember that.  
> The high school they are attending is basically an international school for the arts that I just made up. I needed a reason to have the whole gang in Japan and still have them keep their diverse backgrounds. Also everyone is speaking English unless I indicate otherwise. There are a lot of things that I'm going to imply right off the bat, but I swear I'll explain everything as I go along, so please bear with me!
> 
> As for why Japan ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ Why not? I'm a sucker for shoujo, maybe I want them to confess under cherry blossom trees, and have people call them senpai, I think I'm entitled to that.
> 
> I hope you enjoy and thanks for taking the time to read this!

“If I win the dance battle, please go out with me!”

 

Viktor looked down at earnest, sparkling brown eyes in surprise. He wasn’t sure what he expected but he hadn’t dared to hope it would be this. He felt the heat rise in his cheeks, his heart beat faster, and his breathe catch. He blinked, and then smiled slowly.

 

“Okay, please do your best, Yuuri,” Viktor replied warmly.

 

A look of determination passed over Yuuri’s face and he nodded. He was holding onto Viktor’s shoulders with slightly shaking hands. He quickly withdrew them a moment later, almost like he had forgotten he was touching the other boy.

 

“I – I have to go, I’ll see you tomorrow?” Yuuri asked, already backing up a step.

 

“See you tomorrow,” Viktor agreed still smiling.

 

Yuuri smiled back, his face adorably flushed, before he turned and ran toward the parking lot.

 

Viktor watched him go, a hand over his heart, and he was sure, the goofiest smile ever on his face. He slowly made his way over to the parking lot as well, Yuuri was long gone, and when Viktor met up with his friends he still couldn’t stop smiling.

 

“What’s this?” Chris asked, leaning casually against the bike rack to the side of the small parking lot. “You look like someone in a Sprit commercial.”

 

Viktor gave him a confused look.

 

“What the fuck is that supposed to mean?” Yuri asked

 

Chris gestured to Viktor’s face, Viktor was pouting in a failed attempt to stop himself from smiling.

 

“Stupid over the top bliss.” Chris clarified.

 

Yuri rolled his eyes.

 

“Let’s go home already, I can’t listen to this shit on an empty stomach.” Yuri complained, pulling his bike from the rack and kicking off, riding away before anyone could reply, or move for that matter.

 

Chris turned back to Viktor, he raised his eyebrows.

 

“Well?” he prompted.

 

Viktor ducked his head, hiding behind his long silver hair for a moment before answering.

 

“Yuuri,” he said pausing, trying to think how to explain what had happened.

 

“ _Ah_ ,” Chris said, his tone far too knowing.

 

Viktor shot him a look, finally managing to stop smiling to frown at his best friend.

 

“What’s that supposed to mean?”

 

“Oh please,” Chris said as they mounted their bikes and began making their way back home, Yuri already far ahead of them. “Everyone knows about your crush on him.”

 

“W-what?” Viktor sputtered.

 

“Everyone who knows you well,” Chris amended, and then smirked.

 

Viktor breathed a sigh of relief. They passed other students, some walking, some riding their bikes too. They passed a group of girls walking by in uniforms from their school, the girls all looked over at them. They giggled to each other and one of them, a classmate of Viktor’s waved boldly.

 

“See you tomorrow, Viktor!”

 

Viktor smiled and waved, the girls giggled harder.

 

“So back to what happened today,” Chris said after a moment of silence. Viktor cringed, exaggerating the reaction for Chris’s benefit.

 

“Okay, okay, I was going to tell you anyway, I think I’ll explode if I don’t talk about this.” Viktor smiled again, remembering, “Yuuri asked me out.”

 

Chris wolf whistled.

 

“That’s my boy,” Chris said proudly. “I was wondering when he’d get around to it.”

 

Viktor whipped his head around to look at Chris, narrowly avoiding crashing into a group of elementary school children walking together on the sidewalk.

 

“What do you mean _your_ boy?” Viktor demanded, eyes narrowing in suspicion.

 

Chris grinned.

 

“I told you, I have modern dance with him. That boy can move, he sure picks things up quickly too. And, I’ve taught him a thing or two from some of my other dance classes.” Chris flashed his teeth at Viktor and expertly weaved through the foot traffic they came upon. Viktor followed behind him until they could ride beside each other again.

 

“What _other_ dance classes are you showing him things from, exactly?” Viktor asked. He knew full well the types of lessons Chris took in his spare time and wasn’t sure if Yuuri learning that kind of dance was the best thing. Though, if Viktor got to see, it _could_ potentially be the best thing…

 

“Don’t worry your pretty grey head about it,” Chris said sweetly.

 

Viktor gave him a look.

 

“It’s platinum,” he deadpanned.

 

Chris laughed.

 

“Let’s not get sidetracked here,” he said. “So, Yuuri asked you out, great, when are you going out? Did he say where? Can I help you pick out what to wear? That last one is not a request.”

 

“Well, actually,” Viktor started, and Chris looked over his shoulder at him. “He didn’t really ask me out in that way.”

 

Chris gave him a confused look.

 

“I mean,” Viktor explained, “what he actually said was, ‘If I win the dance battle, will you go out with me?’ And, I said yes.”

 

Chris was silent for a moment, and then he sighed dramatically.

 

“Yuuri, Yuuri, Yuuri,” Chris said shaking his head like he was disappointed. “Let’s stop here for a sec,” he added, pointing at a store.

 

Viktor looked to where he was pointing and slowed down when Chris did. They were just outside a Lawson convenience store. They dismounted their bikes and moved them to the side so they were leaning against the wall by the store.

 

“Wait for a sec?” Chris asked, Viktor nodded, “Do you need anything?” Viktor shook his head. “Okay, we’re not done talking about this, by the way,” he said before turning crisply and walking into the store.

 

Viktor sighed a little and fished his phone out of his pocket. There were texts from Yuri.

 

_Hangin with Beka_

_Be back home in a couple hours_

_If dad says anything, tell him not to have a fit_

_Don’t forget it’s your turn to cook_

Viktor replied with a smilely face then put his phone away. He watched the people on the street not really paying attention to what he was looking at. There were a lot of students on the sidewalks, some in uniforms he recognized and some he didn’t. Most of them walked in little groups, laughing, speaking rapid, fluid Japanese. Viktor couldn’t speak with quite that much ease yet, but he was certainly a lot better than when he had first arrived in Japan. Seven years ago he could barely introduce himself without stumbling over his words. Now, he could hold rather intelligent conversations, make small talk, and rarely ever found himself blanking on how to say particular terms he _knew_ he knew. He crossed his arms as he people watched, noting the way so many people turned to look at him. Seven years and he still wasn’t used to people looking at him like he was some kind of exhibit. People would glance at him curiously, trying to puzzle him out, some appraisingly, some appreciatively, and some openly gawked. The last one was the hardest to get used to; Viktor didn’t think he ever would. He knew it wasn’t just in his head; his friends got the same looks. As much as he loved Japan, it was a beautiful country, and Tokyo in particular was wonderful, the ability to blend in was something he missed about St Petersburg.

 

If he were given the choice though, he would always choose to be here. His school was an exceptional place, and he had met amazing people, the best friends he had ever had and, more importantly, he had met Yuuri. He remembered meeting him quite clearly, it was a memory that had never been allowed to collect dust because Viktor took it out and examined it so often in the past.

-

It had been four months after he had moved to Japan. He could only say the simplest phrases, understand slightly more, write even less than that, and all those things were only a small part of why he was so unhappy. He felt so displaced, so other in Tokyo. Rationally, he knew he was experiencing culture shock, and that he was homesick, but he couldn’t seem to shake those feelings off. His one solace, almost the only thing he took comfort in, was skating. There was a rink a couple of blocks away from his house and he was there every spare moment he had, which was really not as often as he would have liked. With school, extra lessons, and taking care of his little brother, Viktor didn’t have an abundance of free time. Viktor remembered how elated he had been when Yakov told him Yuri would be playing at a friend’s house most of Sunday, so Viktor didn’t have to babysit. He had biked eagerly over to the rink and had felt almost genuinely happy for the first time in months to have the whole day to himself. To have no time limit, other than the allotted time for the public skate.

 

Viktor had glided gracefully on the ice. At the age of eleven he was taller than most children his age, his hair fell just above his waist, and he was blissfully unaware of what an ethereally beautiful sight he made, particularly to one Japanese boy who watched him shyly from the side of the rink. Later Yuuri would admit to watching Viktor for at least twenty minutes before he had mustered the courage to talk to him. At the time Viktor didn’t think much of it when Yuuri came up to him and carefully tapped him on the shoulder as Viktor leaned against the half wall of the rink, flipping through the music on his phone. Viktor had turned to look at Yuuri, pausing his music and taking out an earbud.

 

“ _A-ano, sumimsen_ ,” the young boy had said, Viktor thought he looked rather red, even if he was flushed from the cold. He lifted a hand to forestall him, smiling apologetically.

 

“ _Nihongo wa chotto_ …” Viktor began, he knew there was more to the phrase, and he had practiced how to say his Japanese was horrible at least a hundred times. Why couldn’t he remember how to say it now?

 

“Ah!” The boy had said, loudly and unexpectedly, startling both of them. He turned a brighter red and said, “ _Ano_ , English?”

 

Viktor nodded enthusiastically. He was a million times more confident in his English.

 

“Yes!” He replied happily, he smiled encouragingly at the smaller boy.

 

The boy averted his gaze, looking down at his hands clasped in front of him.

 

“Your skating,” the boy began, “it good, _ano_ , _kirei,_ beautiful.” He said emphatically.

 

Viktor felt warmth rush through him. He smiled, absurdly pleased.

 

“Thank you,” he said, shyly tucking a lock of hair behind his ear. “I’m Viktor, oh wait, Nikiforov Viktor, you can call me Viktor though. What’s your name?”

 

The young boy looked at him in surprise, Viktor thought for a second he might have offended him. But the boy smiled a little, he was too adorable by half.

 

“Katsuki Yuuri, good to meet you, Viktor-san,” he said blushing, looking up at Viktor from under long dark lashes. Viktor felt his heart melt.

 

He held out his hand.

 

“It’s wonderful to meet you, Yuuri-chan, is it okay to say that? And, please, just ‘Viktor.’”

 

Yuuri looked at Viktor’s hand for a moment, then slowly clasped it loosely, his gaze darting up to Viktor’s face, then quickly away again.

 

“O-okay, Viktor,” he blushed impossibly harder, “call me ‘Yuuri.’”

 

Viktor grinned.

-

 

“They didn’t have melon, so I got you green tea,” Chris said, startling Viktor out of his reverie. He turned to look at him, and accepted the ice cream Chris offered.

 

“Thanks,” he said, taking off the plastic lid, and licking the sweet treat appreciatively. It wasn’t really hot enough to be ice cream weather yet, but Viktor wasn’t about to turn down one of his favourite sweets. Chris grabbed their garbage, threw it out, and then came back to lean against the wall with him.

 

“Okay,” he said, strawberry ice cream in his hand, “so about this not officially a date thing. Yuuri was talking about the dance competition happening in a couple of months, right?” Viktor nodded, and Chris enjoyed his ice cream in thoughtful silence for a moment. “What happens if he doesn’t win?”

 

Viktor paused. It wasn’t that the thought hadn’t crossed his mind; it was just that Viktor really didn’t want to consider what that would mean.

 

“I don’t know,” he answered honestly.

 

Chris made an unpleasant sound, like he was trying to imitate a buzzer.

 

“Wrong! The correct answer is: It doesn’t matter, we’ll go out anyway.” Viktor bit his lip. “And, don’t give me that look!” Chris continued, “I don’t really know what happened with you guys, but you’re both idiots if you let this opportunity go. I mean, you’re idiots already for waiting this long, but you guys would be _next level,_ and I don’t associate with fools.” Chris gave him a stern look.

 

Viktor sighed.

 

“It’s easy for you to say,” he muttered. They ate their ice cream in silence once more. Viktor had been so excited and happy earlier, he wished he could feel only that again, now he was scared and worried. What _if_ Yuuri didn’t win? What then?

 

“Look,” Chris tried again, “it’s obvious he likes you. And, we both know you like him. So, what’s the problem? If you feel like you have to honour this bet-thing, fine. Waste more time not kissing him, but you have an opening to spend more time with him. He made the first move, approached you, Viktor, approach him back. You guys are practically neighbours anyway, just find an excuse to say hi.” Viktor looked dubious. “Do you need me to think of an excuse?” Chris prompted, he spoke in what was obviously supposed to be an alluringly deep voice, switching from English to Japanese, “ _Yuuri, I know how much you love katsudon, I made this just for you. Please do me the honour of eating it, and then me._ “

 

“Chris!” Viktor exclaimed, glancing nervously at the people around them, they didn’t seem to be paying them any extra attention. Still, Viktor’s ears burned, and he glared at his best friend. Chris laughed.

 

“Just a brilliant suggestion.” He replied innocently.

 

Viktor shook his head, succeeding in repressing his smile.

 

“Alright, alright,” Viktor said and Chris looked triumphant. “I won’t let this be the end. I’ll do something.”

 

“Today?” Chris demanded.

 

Viktor hesitated, and Chris elbowed him in the ribs.

 

“Ow, that was uncalled for, fine yes, today.” Viktor said, rubbing his side.

 

“Good,” Chris said with obvious satisfaction. “If you need help deciding what condoms to buy, I – “

 

“Chris!” Viktor said again, his face burning.

 

Chris laughed again and continued to tease his friend. When they were done their ice creams they got on their bikes and made their way home. The topic of conversation moved from Yuuri to schoolwork, then to certain anime they were currently watching. After a few minutes they were at the intersection where they parted ways.

 

“See you tomorrow!” Viktor said waving.

 

“See you! I better get details later!” Chris said waving back.

 

Viktor didn’t answer, just smiled as he made his way home.

 

When he got to his apartment he hauled his bike inside and carefully placed it aside. He took off his shoes and walked to his room. He knew there would be no one home, the shoe rack was decidedly empty. He quickly changed out of his uniform; carefully hanging up his dark blue blazer, light blue tie, and neatly folding his grey pants. He changed into black sweat pants and a faded green t-shirt, tying his hair up in a ponytail, and made his way to the kitchen. He opened the fridge and stared at the contents. Chris’s words rang in his ears.

 

“Katsudon,” Viktor muttered. It was so crazy it just might work.


	2. The best wingman

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Viktor has a plan and Yuuri has an unexpected request.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woo! Chapter two, alright! I know I said, "a couple days" for when this would be posted, but I'm a procrastinator and I can't be trusted. The next chapter will be up eventually...
> 
> Thanks for comments and kudos! It's all appreciated and keeps me going! ^_^

Viktor took out his phone and looked up a recipe, as he read it he bit his bottom lip and second-guessed himself. Was this really the right move? Maybe this was going too far. He knew how much this dish, katsudon, meant to Yuuri and at the moment it felt tantamount to giving him chocolates on Valentine’s Day that spelled out, “I love you.” It might be too much too soon. Viktor fretted as he thought furiously, he couldn’t just _not_ do anything though, not after he had psyched himself up so much. He had to make a move, but what?

 

Viktor decided to think it over while he made dinner. He took out the ingredients for stir-fry and got to work. Both Viktor and Yuri took turns cooking on weekdays and usually ate out on Sundays. While they were both very proficient cooks, neither of them found the task particularly enjoyable. Just as Viktor turned off the stove and checked to make sure the rice was done he heard the sound of the door being opened.

 

“ _Tadaima_ ,” Yuri called.

 

“ _Okaeri,_ ” Viktor replied automatically.

 

Yuri wandered over to the kitchen, Makkachin trailing after him, Yuri’s hair was in a messy half bun, the light blue blazer of his uniform slung over his shoulder, and his tie nowhere to be seen. Yuri sniffed the air, but made no comment. When Viktor raised his eyebrows at him the young boy just raised his in response before he turned, making his way to his room. Viktor shook his head then smiled down at the dog pawing at him for attention.

 

“ _Okaeri_ , Makkachin. I’m surprised Yuri took you along, he plays cool, but we both know he’s a softie, don’t we?” Viktor scratched behind the dog’s ears and when Makkachin turned to lie down on his back exposing his stomach, Viktor happily rubbed his tummy. “But who wouldn’t love you, you’re such a good boy!” Makkachin wagged his tail and Viktor laughed.

 

He paused in his scratching as he was suddenly hit with an idea. He grinned down at his dog.

 

“Makkachin, I need you to be extra irresistible today, can you do that?” Viktor asked as he scratched the top of Makkachin’s head. His dog twisted slightly and licked Viktor’s hand. “I knew you wouldn’t let me down.”

 

Viktor straightened up and glanced at the clock in the kitchen. He would leave in half an hour. It wasn’t much time but he could eat and do a bit of homework and then head out with Makkachin to put his foolproof plan into motion.

 

“Yuri! Dinner’s ready!” Viktor called as he started plating his food. He wouldn’t mind getting some ready for his brother, but Yuri hated when people did that, he was very picky about how much food he wanted, and what foods on his plate he wanted to be touching each other, if any.

 

Yuri came into the kitchen just as Viktor was making his way out. Viktor went to sit at the low table in the living room; he left his food on top of a bookshelf (so Makkashin couldn’t eat it) while he went to get his bag, and then once he had his things settled himself in to do some homework. Yuri joined him a moment later, sitting almost directly across from Viktor but facing the TV. He turned it on and started to watch.

 

“ _Itadakimasu_ ,” they said at the same time and both boys started eating. Neither Yuri, nor Viktor felt the need to make small talk just because they were sitting together; they were both perfectly happy and comfortable sharing a space while they ate without forcing any interaction. It was one of the things they both silently agreed upon.

 

Viktor kept checking his phone every couple minutes. He felt like time was crawling by, he just really wanted to leave already. Not ten minutes later he was done eating, and he began to fidget as he worked on his assignments. Yuri kept shooting him looks, and they became more and more like glares as the minutes went by. Viktor could sense when Yuri was on the verge of snapping at him, and that’s when he packed up his stuff and got up. He washed his dishes and went to get changed. He was almost too anxious to think about what to change into, but he wasn’t going out in sweats and a ratty shirt. He put on soft white slacks and a purple sweater; he went over to his mirror and pulled the tie from his hair. He considered leaving it down, he knew for a fact, since he had admitted it when they were children, that Yuuri loved his hair. But, it was messy, and had a bit of a bump in it from being tied up, so he carefully braided it to the side, gave himself the once over, and went back to the living room.

 

Makkachin was sitting with Yuri, his head on the boy’s lap. Yuri was still eating, he was normally so high energy that he ate quickly, it probably used up a lot of energy to be so angry all the time. Lately though, he had been eating slowly, picking at his food during almost every meal. Viktor frowned. He considered bringing it up, but then remembered what he had originally gone into the living room for and changed his mind. This wouldn’t be a short conversation, so it would have to wait.

 

“Makka, come on boy, let’s go for a walk!” he called.

 

Makkachin’s ear’s perked up, and when he saw Viktor, who had grabbed his leash on the way to the living room, he flung himself off Yuri and ran toward his other beloved owner. Yuri turned to look at Viktor, brow furrowed.

 

“What’s with you? You’re awfully dressed up for walking Makkachin,” Yuri said. When they were home, apart from habitual Japanese phrases that had been ingrained in them since they were kids, they spoke Russian. Yakov insisted, and Viktor tended to agree, that they use their native language at home because if they didn’t they would surely forget it. Viktor also did his best to read and watch things in Russian, but Yuri, who had come to Japan so young, could hardly read in their native language. Whenever Viktor nagged him about studying Russian, “What for?” was Yuri’s constant refrain.

 

Viktor fiddled with the end of his braid, realized this was an obvious nervous gesture and dropped his hands, turning to his dog instead.

 

“Nothing, just don’t really want to be seen in my old home clothes,” Viktor said as he attached the leash to Makkachin’s collar, purposely not looking at his brother.

 

“Uh-huh,” Yuri dragged out the sound, and Viktor knew he was not buying it at all. “Whatever, just don’t play your depressing love songs when all this shit goes south,” Yuri said turning back to the TV.

 

Viktor frowned at him but didn’t say anything. Really what would be the point? He pulled Makkachin along to the front door, his dog happily wagging his tail as he waited somewhat impatiently for Viktor to put his shoes on and grab his house keys.

 

“ _Ittekimasu_ ,” Viktor called as he ushered Makkachin through the door.

 

“ _Itterasshai_ ,” Viktor heard Yuri reply robotically before he closed the door. Viktor sighed. Something was definitely up with his brother. He remembered when they first got Makkachin, six months after they had moved to Japan. Both boys, and Yuuri, had fallen instantly in love with the baby poodle Yakov had brought home one day. _“Someone’s dog at work had puppies, you two need to learn responsibility anyway.”_ Yakov had said when he presented the young boys with their puppy. At first Viktor and Yuri would fight over who got to sleep with Makkachin, and later they compromised by piling into one bed, the three of them just barely squeezing into a bed, but were happy to be together. When Yuri was about twelve he stopped going into Viktor’s room to hang out, or sleeping in the same bed as him. He would sometimes coax Makkachin to sleep with him, but he became moodier, more prone to surly outbursts, and generally distanced himself. Since that was around the same time Yuuri had started avoiding him, Viktor had been too wrapped up in his own feelings to really think much about it. He thought it was a phase. Now, three years later, Yuri was much the same, but also obviously sad under all that anger.

 

Viktor found himself in front of Yuuri’s door more quickly than he had anticipated; he decided to push thoughts of his brother firmly aside. That could wait another day. Yuuri lived in an apartment a few floors above him, and even though he had been anxious to be here as quickly as possible he was suddenly very nervous. He steeled himself for what he was about to do.

 

“Wish me luck, Makka,” Viktor muttered before he knocked on the door, and held his breath as he waited. A moment later he could hear the sound of soft footsteps getting closer. Yuuri opened the door, obviously surprised to see him.

 

“V-Viktor,” he stammered, “what are you doing here?”

 

Viktor put on his most charming smile.

 

“I was going out to walk Makkachin, and I thought you might like to join us,” Viktor explained, trying to sound as nonchalant as he could.

 

As if on cue Makkachin jumped up onto Yuuri, his front paws on Yuuri’s torso.

 

“Makkachin!” Viktor scolded, but Yuuri was laughing. He bent over and started to pet the excited poodle. Makkachin hadn’t seen Yuuri in a while, but Viktor knew they had always been fond of each other; there were quite a few times when they were younger that Makkachin would betray Viktor in favour of Yuuri. Viktor always forgave his dog though; Yuuri was Viktor’s favourite person too.

 

Yuuri managed to get Makkachin off him, but was now kneeling in the entrance to his apartment, scratching Makkachin’s belly, cooing at the dog.

 

“ _Cute, so cute, Makka-chan!_ ”

 

Viktor smiled down at the pair. He knew bringing his dog was playing dirty, but at this point he was more than willing to use any weapon at his disposal.

 

“So, Yuuri, will you come for a walk with us?” Viktor asked after a long moment, letting Yuuri and Makkachin enjoy each other after so long apart.

 

Yuuri looked up, bright brown eyes practically glowing with warmth and affection. Viktor’s heart fluttered, Yuuri was always so unfair.

 

“Okay,” Yuuri said smiling, he gave Makkachin one last tummy rub before he stood up. “Let me just get some stuff, I’ll only be a second but, did you want to wait inside?”

 

“Sure, if you don’t mind.”

 

“Not at all, please come in,” Yuuri replied, holding his door open wider and stepping aside to make room for Makkachin and Viktor to pass through.

 

“ _Sorry for the_ _intrusion,_ ” Viktor said politely in Japanese as he walked in, then, “Sit,” to Makkachin so he wouldn’t wander into Yuuri’s home like he owned the place, as he had done before.

 

Yuuri smiled, “You can wait in the living room if you want.”

 

“It’s okay, we’ll wait here, thanks though,” Viktor replied, it would be a hassle to take off then put his shoes on again, plus he didn’t want to excite his dog, who would want to reacquaint himself with the whole apartment if he was allowed further in.

 

“Okay, I’ll only be a moment!” Yuuri said, turning and hurrying toward his room. Viktor watched him go, and then looked around the apartment. The entire living room was visible from the entry, it was much like he remembered it, the bookshelf by the wall was fuller though, and Yuuri had a game console now hooked up to the small TV. There was a painting on the wall that Viktor remembered fondly; it was a landscape of Hasetsu, Yuuri’s hometown. Lastly Viktor noted the _kotatsu_ still out in the middle of the living room.

 

“Yuuri,” Viktor called, “you haven’t put your _kotatsu_ away? It’s already mid April!”

 

Viktor could hear Yuuri’s muffled laugh, and then he emerged from his bedroom. He still wore a pair of faded black jeans, but now he had a blue, soft looking, oversized sweater on that made him look cozy and adorable. It may already be April, but the evenings were still chilly, so Viktor approved the wardrobe change for multiple reasons.

 

Yuuri shrugged as he walked over to them.

 

“I guess I should, but I live alone so there’s no one to scold me for it, and it doesn’t bother me.” Yuuri said as he put his shoes on, and as he straightened up Viktor replied without thinking.

 

“Oh?” Viktor raised his eyebrows, “you need someone to scold you, Yuuri?”

 

Yuuri blushed. Viktor felt a little thrill, and a bit of warmth in his face too. He hadn’t meant it to come out, or be suggestive at all, but the sight of Yuuri’s blushing face made hope well in Viktor’s chest.

 

“Um,” Yuuri said, gesturing at Makkachin, “should we – should we get going?”

 

Part of Viktor wanted to keep going, but he wasn’t ready to press his luck.

 

“Yes,” he said, “ready?”

 

Yuuri nodded and they collectively made their way out of the small apartment. They left the building in relative silence, Viktor commented on the nice weather, Yuuri agreed, and they lapsed into quiet again. It wasn’t exactly awkward silence, but it wasn’t completely comfortable. Viktor took a deep breath as they exited onto the street. He let it out slowly and turned to Yuuri.

 

“Shall we walk through the park?” He asked, smiling.

 

Yuuri glanced up at Viktor, and then looked down at Makkachin, who was wagging his tail excitedly.

 

“Okay,” he said simply.

 

They walked at a steady pace, Makkachin only sometimes pausing to nose at something he found interesting. They walked through a little park that was a couple minutes away from their building. As the seconds ticked by Viktor found the pressure from the silence to be more and more unbearable, he had to say something. To his surprise however, it was Yuuri who spoke first.

 

“So, um, how are you?” Yuuri asked quietly, his eyes trained on Makkachin.

 

“I’m pretty good,” Viktor said in a tone that even he didn’t find convincing.

 

Yuuri’s gaze flicked over to him briefly before he looked away.

 

“Oh. Is it, um, your dad…?” Yuuri ventured.

 

Viktor grimaced a little, glad in that moment that Yuuri wasn’t really looking at him. He laughed, the sound too forced in his own ears.

 

“Yakov is the same as he’s always been.” Viktor shook his head, “I guess I’m just feeling more pressure this year. We have to start thinking about what we’ll do after we graduate and, well, you know.” Viktor gestured vaguely, and Yuuri nodded as if he understood perfectly what Viktor was unable to articulate.

 

“Yeah,” he replied, “have you started thinking about what you’ll do for your final project?”

 

Viktor groaned, and when Yuuri looked at him, he made a face. Yuuri laughed.

 

“Why would you remind me about that now? That’s still so many months away, I bet the teachers will make us work on it all through summer though, tyrants.”

 

Yuuri smiled at his feet, he began fidgeting with the hem of his sweater. Viktor watched him from the corner of his eye, he wanted very badly to take Yuuri’s hands in his own to still the nervous movements, run his thumb along the smooth skin, tangle their fingers together, pull him closer…

 

“Viktor?”

 

Yuuri’s quiet voice broke through his thoughts and Viktor looked at Yuuri’s face hoping his thoughts weren’t obvious from his expression. Yuuri was looking at him curiously and Viktor suspected he had been saying something earlier and Viktor hadn’t been listening.

 

“Um, did you hear what I said?” Yuuri asked, and Viktor’s suspicions were confirmed.

 

“Ah, sorry, I was just thinking about – no, I didn’t hear, sorry, what did you say?”

 

Yuuri gave him an odd look, but then he shook his head, smiling a little.

 

“Still have your head in the clouds, huh?” The teasing note in his voice was just barely there, but Viktor heard it loud and clear. He laughed, expelling some of his nervous energy.

 

“You know me,” Viktor said, smiling. Yuuri shook his head again, still tugging on the hem of his sweater. Viktor waited for a moment and when Yuuri didn’t say anything else he continued, “What were you saying?”

 

Yuuri bit his lip. Viktor watched in fascination as Yuuri’s face slowly coloured. Yuuri suddenly came to a stop, and Viktor halted a few steps ahead of him, gently tugging for Makkachin to stop too. He waited.

 

Yuuri took a deep breath, and let it out through his nose. He stood up straighter and turned to Viktor.

 

“I was wondering, that is, um, I wanted to ask you about,” Yuuri paused, and then rushed on. “But, only if you want to, of course, and you obviously don’t have to! I mean, I understand if – “

 

“Yuuri,” Viktor said gently, as he took a couple steps back toward him.

 

Yuuri looked up through his dark lashes, and damn if that didn’t make butterflies stir in Viktor’s stomach every time.

 

“I need to come up with original music for the dance competition. Would you – do you think you could help me write something?”

 

“Of course,” Viktor said, not even thinking about it. This was Yuuri’s request? Why had that been so hard to ask? There’s no way Viktor wouldn’t help him, especially if Yuuri was asking. “Do you have a genre or theme in mind that you want to use?”

 

Viktor didn’t think he could, but Yuuri blushed harder, and he was looking decidedly away from him now.

 

“L-love,” Yuuri said so quietly Viktor almost didn’t hear him. As it was Viktor didn’t think he would be able to hear anything else in that moment, everything was drowned out by the sound of his heart pounding in his ears. He felt blood rush up to his own face, and he gripped Makkachin’s leash tighter, his hands curling into fists by his side as he kept himself from rushing over to Yuuri.

 

Viktor opened his mouth to say something, but closed it again with a snap. What the hell did he say to that without losing his cool completely?

 

Yuuri suddenly began walking forward, and Viktor hastily followed him. There was a beat of silence before Yuuri spoke again.

 

“Like I said, you don’t have to if – “ he began before Viktor cut him off again.

 

“I want to,” Viktor said firmly. “I really want to help you, Yuuri.”

 

He must have heard the sincerity in Viktor’s voice because Yuuri’s shoulder’s relaxed slightly, and he breathed a little sigh of relief.

 

“Thank you,” Yuuri said, his voice so small. Hearing Yuuri sound like that made Viktor’s heart hurt.

 

“Makka!” Viktor said suddenly, loudly, making Yuuri startle. “ _Jump_!” He pointed toward Yuuri, and Makkachin obediently bounded over to him, jumping up, his front paws resting on Yuuri’s side.

 

Yuuri laughed breathlessly, “Viktor!”

 

Viktor smiled as he watched Makkachin nose Yuuri’s stomach affectionately as the boy scratched his head, as he spoke to Viktor’s dog warmly in Japanese. After a moment Viktor called his dog off, making him sit before he stepped closer to Yuuri. Viktor hesitated for just a second; he considered taking Yuuri’s hand, the way he wanted to earlier, but didn’t. He didn’t think he could handle the feeling of Yuuri snatching his hand away, and it felt like a distinct possibility to Viktor.

 

“You don’t have to thank me, Yuuri. I’m always here for you. I – I wish you’d ask more of me.” Viktor said, trying to convey the strength of his feelings through his eyes. Yuuri was looking directly at him, he seemed to search for something in Viktor’s expression for a moment, and then he looked away taking a step back.

 

“We should keep going, Makkachin has been stopped so often he’s probably feeling neglected.” Yuuri said. Viktor was a little disappointed by this reply, if he was honest, a little hurt too.

 

“Yeah, let’s,” he gestured and they continued walking. They walked together in silence before Viktor suddenly blurted, “So, ‘Samurai Jack,’ that’s started up again.”

 

Yuuri looked over at him, his eyes alight.

 

“Have you seen the new episodes?” Yuuri asked eagerly, and Viktor laughed a little.

 

“Ah, no, I’ve only seen some stuff about it on Tumblr. How is it so far?”

 

Yuuri launched into an analysis of the new episodes, and soon they were talking easily about the original series. Back when they were kids one of the first things Yuuri did was introduce Viktor to animation. Yuuri was a fan of Japanese anime and Western cartoons, the kind Viktor hadn’t really watched when he was in Russia. He remembered the countless nights they spent marathon-ing a series. Sometimes Yuri would join them too, and Yuuri was insistent that they watch more kid friendly shows when Yuri was there. They had watched four seasons of ‘Digimon’ that way, as well as ‘Card Captor Sakura’, which was easily still one of Viktor’s favourite shows. All three boys had a crush on Touya. “ _Yukito’s really cute too_ ,” they all agreed, but Touya’s steadfast love and smoldering good looks won them all over.

 

They were still talking about their favourite parts of ‘Samurai Jack’ when they came back to where they started, where the path looped around again. Viktor looked around in surprise, he hadn’t realized they were already back at the beginning. Viktor reluctantly steered them toward the apartment, as much as he wanted to keep walking with Yuuri, he still had homework to do, and he knew Yuuri probably had to get back too.

 

While they were in the elevator Viktor took advantage of a natural pause in conversation to press his luck one more time.

 

“You should come over for dinner.”

 

Yuuri looked at him in surprise and Viktor hastily clarified.

 

“I mean, not today, you could if you want though. But, you should come over for dinner some time. I – we miss you, Makkachin hasn’t been this excited since he was a puppy.” Viktor said, unable to stop himself from dragging Makkachin into things again. Makkachin perked up at the mention of his name, and he nudged Yuuri’s hand, until he received a scratch behind his ears.

 

Yuuri smiled, looking up through his lashes again.

 

“Makkachin, misses me huh?” Viktor shifted a little guiltily, but didn’t break eye contact as he nodded. “In that case,” Yuuri paused and bit his lip. “…Okay. I have a lot of homework to do, so I can’t today, but, another time.”

 

“Promise?” Viktor wheedled. Yuuri raised his eyebrows at him.

 

“You don’t trust me?”

 

“I trust your promises.” Viktor replied without missing a beat.

 

Yuuri laughed a little, “I promise, then.” They had arrived on Viktor’s floor, and he moved to stand in front of the doors, a hand pressed against them so he could keep talking to Yuuri.

 

“Good! I’ll message you later.” Viktor paused, “I’ll see you tomorrow, right?”

 

“Tomorrow,” Yuuri replied, and then waved as Viktor stepped back and the doors began to close. Viktor waved back and stood in front of the elevator for a moment longer. There was a lot he had to think about now. He dreaded going back home and putting his thoughts on hold to do his homework, but he imagined Yuuri’s face and he way he would scold him if he found out Viktor was slacking. Viktor smiled as he finally began to walk to his apartment.

 

“Makkachin, you’re the best wingman anyone could ask for. You get extra treats today.”

 

Makkachin wagged his tail happily, clearly understanding the word “treats.”

 

“Love, huh?” He muttered to himself. He did his best to stomp down all the hope that was building inside him but he couldn’t help but smile as we walked into his apartment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Note: When Viktor walks into Yuuri's apartment he's using a traditional phrase, basically apologizing for coming to his house unannounced. 
> 
> I feel like I'm walking a very fine line with all the different languages here. My grasp on Russian is at 0%, so I apologize in advance if I mess up utterly. Also, would people prefer a dictionary of sorts at the end for words in another language? I also don't know how much I should explain about Japanese customs. Just in case, things like saying "itadakimasu" before eating, or "ittekimasu/ittrasshai" are usually forces of habit that people don't even realize they're doing sometimes. 
> 
> Thoughts? General comments? I'd love to hear them! Also, if there's a particular shoujo/high school trope you'd like to see, let me know! If I don't already have it planned I could try to incorporate it! Fair warning, I'm not even going to try and be groundbreaking with this genre. I am here for the fluff, feels, and hopefully writing these tropes in entertaining ways! =)


	3. In regards to love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Viktor presents Yuuri with his songs of love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 3! Stuff happens, more characters are introduced and I make more vague references to Yuuri and Viktor's pasts. (Maybe that should have been the summary). I'm also going to continue to be rather vague about music and the instruments they use unless I really have to be otherwise. I'm definitely no expert.
> 
> Anyway! I hope you enjoy it, thanks very much to everyone who has read this far, commented and liked! You are the best. ♥~(o´ω｀o)

“So, I hear you did make a move yesterday, Nikiforov,” Chris spoke quietly into Viktor’s ear, his arm slung around Viktor’s shoulder. Viktor looked at him from the corner of his eye, his expression as nonchalant as he could make it.

 

“And, where exactly did you hear this from, Giacometti?”

 

Chris chuckled, the sound low and amused as he stepped back, removing his arm. He winked at Viktor.

 

“I told you, I have Modern Dance with Yuuri. Mmm, today he was especially captivating, I would have known even if he hadn’t said anything,” Chris replied as they made their way to the roof for lunch. “He told me to give you something, hang on.” Chris took out his phone and tapped away while they continued walking. Viktor tried to peer at the screen, but Chris skillfully avoided him. “There,” he said smiling.

 

Viktor’s phone buzzed seconds later and he opened his messages from Chris curiously. Chris had sent him a phone number followed by at least ten heart and kissy emojis.

 

“It’s his new number,” Chris explained. “He said you probably still have his old one.”

 

Viktor looked down at the phone number fondly. He felt stupidly accomplished to have Yuuri’s number. Granted, it had been Chris who had given it to him and not Yuuri himself, but he wasn’t going to dwell on that.

 

“Thanks, Chris,” Viktor said, as they opened the door onto the roof.

 

“Don’t thank me just yet,” Chris said lightly, “I need all the details of your little meet up last night. So, did he take some convincing or did he come easily?”

 

Viktor shot Chris a glare, his friend grinned, so obviously unrepentant. They were almost at the sunny corner their friend’s sat in, already eating lunch.

 

“I’ll tell you about it later,” Chris raised his eyebrows, glancing at their friends and then back at Viktor. “I just, I don’t want to make a big deal about it. I feel like if I talk about this too much I’ll jinx it or something.” Viktor said quietly, looking away.

 

Chris let out a low whistle. He said something in rapid French that Viktor couldn’t quite follow, he frowned, but his friend just smiled.

 

“As you wish,” Chris said simply, and then turned to their friends, “Did anyone finish their English homework? I need the last couple of exercises.”

 

“Chris, you slacker,” Mila chided, as Sara, who sat beside her, opened her backpack and began rummaging for the assignment Chris was asking about. Although they were all older than Sara, because she was so proficient she took the same English class as the third years.

 

“Here,” Sara said brightly.

 

Viktor and Chris were now both sitting down, Chris having taken out his own homework and Viktor absently eating his lunch. He should text Yuuri, but what would he say?

 

“Ah, my darling Sara, you are as radiant as you are kind and generous,” Chris purred, already copying the answers. Sara laughed and Mila rolled her eyes. Georgi, sat typing away on his phone, no one found this odd behavior though, he was constantly texting his girlfriend.

 

“You’re lucky Mickey isn’t here, or he probably would have jumped you already,” Sara replied.

 

Chris raised his eyebrows.

 

“Your brother is a strange man. Why would he be upset that I, a gay man in a monogamous relationship, compliment his _sister_ , who is also in a monogamous relationship?”

 

Sara only shrugged. Viktor soon began to tune them out. He was vaguely aware of more banter between his friends, but his mind kept moving to the text he had to send Yuuri. He took out his phone and considered, he should probably play it cool.

 

 **[Viktor]: Hi Yuuri~** **♥**

 **[Viktor]: It’s Viktor! Chris gave me your number** **∩(** **^** **▽** **^)** **∩**

 **[Viktor]: I was thinking we could walk home together after class today!!!** **´** **▽** **`)** **/**

Okay, so maybe he shouldn’t have used that heart, but overall Viktor thought he did a good job conveying his tone. He was satisfied, but now was the worst part, waiting for a response. He sighed a little, butterflies in his stomach, and chewed on the end of his chopsticks a little nervously.

 

“What about you, Viktor?” Mila asked.

 

Viktor blinked at the redhead, “Sorry?”

 

“Your final project, have you thought about what you’re going to do?” Mila asked.

 

Viktor groaned and shook his head rapidly.

 

“Why does everyone keep asking me that? No, I haven’t. But, I don’t have to anyway; I’m a genius, remember? Inspiration will come to me eventually.” Viktor laughed a little as everyone rolled their eyes.

 

“Speaking of geniuses,” Georgi said without looking up from his phone, “I ran into Mark today, he’s looking for you again, Viktor.”

 

Everyone made noises of annoyance and exasperation.

 

“Is that dick still bothering you, Viktor?” Mila asked, obviously indignant.

 

Viktor shrugged eloquently.

 

“I haven’t seen him since class started again. Maybe he was just making small talk, I doubt he’s interested in me anymore.” Viktor replied calmly.

 

Chris snorted, “Right. Have you already forgotten what a pain the ass he was last year? How many times did he bother you trying to ask to paint your portrait? What a pretentious asshole.”

 

“His friend JJ isn’t really great either,” Sara added.

 

“Who?” Viktor asked.

 

Mila waved away Viktor’s question.

 

“That’s not important. Just don’t let him harass you this year! Let us know if he’s doing something, tell a teacher, report him!” Mila was leaning forward unconsciously in her determination to get Viktor to listen to her this time. She said much the same to him last year. Viktor agreed that Mark was an annoyance, and a jerk, but he didn’t really do anything to Viktor, plus it seemed wrong to derail such a promising artist by doing something so petty like telling the teacher on him. Viktor could probably just shrug him off again this year, and it would be the last time he had to put up with him.

 

“He’s harmless,” Viktor replied, he exchanged a look with Mila. She pursed her lips but didn’t say anything else, for which Viktor was grateful. “More importantly, does anyone know when the dance competition is this year?”

 

“Isn’t that usually when we come back from summer vacation, in September?” Sara replied, looking at Chris for conformation.

 

“It is,” he agreed, “I asked my dance teacher this morning.”

 

Viktor frowned thoughtfully; he had forgotten it was so far away. Sure, that gave him lots of time to work with Yuuri on the music, but did he really have to wait so long to go out with him officially?

 

“Why?” Sara asked.

 

“Oh, um, just wondering,”

 

“I think Viktor just wants to watch, I hear the competition will be fierce this year,” Chris said, taking the focus off Viktor. He sent a silent thank you to his friend, who despite all his teasing always had Viktor’s back.

 

They began discussing last year’s competition and the performances they enjoyed from it. Viktor was only half listening to the conversation when his phone buzzed. He had almost forgotten that he was expecting Yuuri’s reply, and now he could feel the butterflies in his stomach come back in full force.

 

**[Yuuri]: hi viktor =)**

**[Yuuri]: I’m glad chris gave it to you**

**[Yuuri]: I have club activities today after class, so I don’t think I can**

**[Yuuri]: sorry**

Viktor deflated for a moment.

 

**[Viktor]: That’s okay! I have some things I need to do here**

**[Viktor]: I can wait for you~**

Yuuri’s reply came not a minute later.

 

**[Yuuri]: are you sure? you don’t have to**

**[Viktor]: It’s no trouble, if it’s okay with you**

**[Yuuri]: OK, meet me by the gym? I’ll probably be about an hour**

**[Viktor]: See you then~! ^_^**

Viktor smiled down at his phone, content. He looked up to find Chris smirking at him knowingly. Chris looked away a second later, an annoyingly self-satisfied expression on his face. Viktor would have been annoyed if he weren’t so happy.

 

* * *

 

Viktor sat in the library, humming very softly to himself. He sat in the middle of the book stacks, alternating between playing on an invisible piano and writing music in his notebook. He would have gone to use one of the pianos, but he had made himself come to the library so he would work on his English homework first. He had finished it too, but there was only ten minutes left until he went to meet Yuuri and decided it wasn’t worth it going up to one of the piano rooms. He would have to book one too, before he forgot.

 

Viktor had an idea for the music Yuuri wanted, a sort of base tune that he could see developing in two very different directions. He bit his lip as he imagined presenting these songs to Yuuri. The other boy might not like either of them, but Viktor couldn’t help but start work on the music pieces already. Viktor joked about being a genius, and his friends scoffed, but it was essentially true, although lately he had found it difficult to become inspired. That is, before Yuuri had asked for his help.

 

He was also very creative, and one of the things he loved doing was trying to transform his emotions into music. When he was struck with an idea, often he could hear the music in his mind. He would spend hours upon hours sitting in front of his keyboard searching for the right sounds, and working until he had what he wanted. He often lost all sense of time like that, like if he stopped for a break he might lose all his inspiration. Viktor was excited to have an excuse to use the pianos at school so often too, they were always preferable to the little keyboard he had at home. He had asked Yakov for a piano almost constantly before he started high school. He always got the same answer and so when he finally had access to a real piano, he stopped asking.

 

Viktor glanced at his phone again, he had five minutes left. He got up slowly and collected his things. He walked over to the gym at a leisurely pace, taking the outdoor route since the weather was so nice. As he got closer he could hear voices, and the unmistakable sound of Yuuri’s laughter. Viktor felt his heartbeat pick up, and took a steadying breath as he began to walk faster.

 

“Thank you for your hardwork, Katsuki-san!”

 

“You’re wonderful as always, Katsuki-senpai!”

 

Viktor rounded the corner to see a small group of students wave to someone who was facing away from Viktor, and who waved back. Most of the students turned and made their way into the school, talking amongst themselves; they all carried black camera bags. Viktor approached slowly, his steps halting as he took in the appearance of the person who had their back turned toward him, and who the students were definitely calling “Katsuki.”

 

Yuuri turned around a moment later, smiling. He locked eyes with Viktor almost instantly and turned deep red. Viktor felt himself starting to warm up as well, he couldn’t look away. Yuuri stood there, blushing furiously, his hair slicked back, his glasses gone and his eyelashes long dark and curled beautifully, they hadn’t always looked that way, surely. He was wearing a studded leather jacket, tight, black ripped jeans, soft worn looking leather bracelets, heavy silver chains rested against his hip, and an ankh on a simple chain hung around his neck.

 

“Oh, Viktor, hi! Did you come to see Yuuri?” Phichit asked cheerfully. In all honestly, Viktor had been so focused on Yuuri he hadn’t realized the person standing next to him was Phichit. “Doesn’t he look amazing?” Phichit beamed.

 

Viktor licked his lips.

 

“Y – yeah,” he cleared his throat; he couldn’t remember what his voice sounded like normally. Was it a little deeper than usual? “He does.”

 

Yuuri continued to blush hard, looking away.

 

“I feel pretty ridiculous though,” Yuuri mumbled, shooting a look at Phichit.

 

“Nonsense, Yuuri! You look great! You heard everyone, we love when you come model for us!”

 

Viktor’s jaw dropped. Modeling, Yuuri was modeling, that explained the outfit. A million different images of what Yuuri modeling regularly would look like ran through his head. A lot of them involved much less clothing. He should really think about taking up photography, how hard could it be?

 

“I’m going to get changed!” Yuuri blurted, grabbing the bag by his feet and rushing off to the gym.

 

Viktor watched him leave, admiring again how _good_ Yuuri looked in those jeans. He bit his lip.

 

Phichit laughed softly. “I know, right?” He shook his head in amusement.

 

Once Yuuri was inside the building Viktor turned to look at the younger boy. Phichit was Yuuri’s close friend, and to be honest he was a bit of a sore spot for Viktor. He hadn’t really spoken to the boy in a couple of years, and while he might want to be petty he didn’t think Phichit deserved it, and right now he was in way too good of a mood to be anything but gracious.

 

“Right,” Viktor agreed, grinning.

 

Phichit beamed, “I’m glad you think so! I styled Yuuri’s look myself.”

 

“You made it sound like this isn’t his first time modeling, has Yuuri been doing this for a while now?” Viktor asked, _and can I see the pictures?_

“Oh, yeah,” Phichit replied, packing up the camera that stood on a stand beside him. “He modeled for us a lot last year. He won’t have a much free time this year once we’re back from summer break, so I thought I’d try to have him model for us as much as I could now.” Phichit nestled the camera gently in its carrying bag and then looked up from where he crouched by his things. “I have pictures from the other shoots, if you want to see them.” He grinned.

 

Viktor didn’t hesitate.

 

“Yes, please.”

 

Phichit laughed again and offered Viktor his phone so the older boy could put his contact information in it. Bless Phichit, why had he ever been upset with this wonderful boy?

 

“You could come model for us too,” Phichit said after a moment, straightening up and shouldering the camera bag. “You don’t have to, obviously, but you’d be a great model too, we’re always looking for beautiful people to photograph. We can even have shoots with the two of you together,” Phichit added knowingly.

 

Viktor laughed, trying to hide how much he loved the idea.

 

“Thank you, Phichit, but I’m not a model.”

 

Phichit waved this away.

 

“Maybe not professionally, right now. But, you could be. And, anyway, that doesn’t matter. Yuuri isn’t technically a model either, but he photographs like a dream. Anyway, you don’t have to answer now, but think about it maybe.” Phichit checked his phone as he spoke. “Shoot,” he said, “I’m going to miss my bus, I have to go.” He gathered his things and gave Viktor a small bow. “It was good to see you, Viktor! Come by any time, and think about what I said. Tell Yuuri I said bye, see you!”

 

“Bye, bye!” Viktor called before he turned to look back at the gym. Photo shoots with Yuuri. What might that be like? He wondered what kind of themes and outfits they could wear. Maybe athletic uniforms, or suits, Yuuri would probably look fantastic in a suit. Viktor daydreamed while he waited for Yuuri and was almost startled to find him suddenly only a few feet in front of him.

 

Yuuri was back in his school uniform, the skin around his eyes looked a little black, like it had been smudged by makeup, and his hair was dripping wet. He kept running his fingers through the fringe, trying to get it to lie flat along his forehead again. Viktor could hardly believe he was looking at the same boy from earlier. He smiled as at Yuuri as the other boy stopped a few steps in front of him.

 

“Phichit had to catch his bus, he says bye,” Yuuri nodded at this, there was a pause. “Ready to go?” Viktor asked.

 

“Yes, sorry for making you wait,” Yuuri replied, adjusting his glasses.

 

They walked over to the bike racks in silence. Viktor hadn’t really thought about what he would do with his bike. He knew Yuuri usually ran to school as part of his exercises, so he was on foot. Viktor would just walk his bike then, it wouldn’t be difficult anyway.

 

“So,” Viktor said, once he had his bike and they were walking toward the street. “You told Chris about us hanging out yesterday?”

 

Yuuri shot him a look, but then turned his gaze back to watch what was directly in front of him.

 

“Well, he asked me if I’d seen you lately, and I had, so I told him.”

 

“Oh?” Chris was always so nosy, “and what did you tell him?”

 

For some reason this question made Yuuri blush.

 

“N-nothing. Just, you know, just that we went for a walk with Makka-chan, that’s it.” Yuuri fiddled with the sleeve of his uniform blazer. He glanced back at Viktor, looking at him from over the lens of his glasses. Viktor raised his eyebrows at him, and Yuuri looked away biting his lip.

 

 _God_ , this boy would be the death of Viktor.

 

He could feel that Yuuri was tense again, he was too self-conscious, too self-aware, and Viktor needed to get him out of his own head. He needed to talk to Yuuri about something that he was interested in and would distract him enough to stop worrying.

 

“Have you been watching the figure skating competitions?” Viktor asked. And, again, just like yesterday, Yuuri turned to look directly at him, his eyes alight.

 

“Yes! Did you see the Canadian pair skate ice dancers? Their performances were just _beautiful_ , I almost cried they were so moving.” Yuuri spoke enthusiastically, gesturing for emphasis. Viktor smiled at him.

 

“Definitely! And, Japan’s male skater, he was amazing.”

 

“Yes!” Yuuri agreed eagerly, “And, Russia’s female skater? She’s incredible, I can’t believe we’re the same age!”

 

They talked about the different competitions excitedly, both of them had essentially no one else they knew who loved the sport the way they did. Viktor’s past with the sport may be somewhat sorted, but he still loved it, still appreciated its artistry.

 

“I’m glad you still enjoy figure skating,” Yuuri said, as if reading Viktor’s mind. “After everything with your dad, and well, you know…” Yuuri trailed off a little awkwardly. “Sorry,” he added in a rush, “I didn’t mean to bring all that up.”

 

Viktor shook his head.

 

“Don’t worry about it,” Viktor ignored the tightening he felt in his stomach. “You were there for a lot of it, you’re allowed to talk about it. I’m perfectly fine with it now.” He smiled brightly.

 

Yuuri didn’t smile back; instead he gave Viktor a piercing look.

 

“I don’t think you are,” Yuuri said quietly.

 

Viktor sighed. His impulse was to change the subject, brush Yuuri off, and talk about something else. But, it didn’t seem fair that he be so adamant about receiving honesty if he wasn’t going to give it in return.

 

“You’re right, I’m not completely okay with it, but I’ve accepted it.” Viktor waved his hand vaguely, “It’s in the past anyway, and everything Yakov did, well I can understand him now, at least a little bit.”

 

“It wasn’t right,” Yuuri said, his voice still just as quiet.

 

Viktor looked over at him. Yuuri was looking at his feet as they walked, an unreadable expression on his face.

 

“No,” Viktor agreed. They were silent for a moment, both of them remembering.

 

“Um, about the music,” Yuuri began, changing the topic, for which Viktor was extremely grateful. “Do you have time to work on it tomorrow after class?”

 

“Sure,” Viktor said easily, then he grinned, “Did you notice the InuYasha music in the free skate by – “

 

“YES!”

 

Both boys laughed. Their conversation the rest of the way was easy, light, and fun. Viktor noticed that Yuuri looked at him more often, he maintained eye contact. Once they got to their apartment complex, Viktor checked his phone. Yuri had messaged him saying that dinner was in the kitchen and he had gone out with Otabek again. Viktor frowned a little.

 

“Is something wrong?” Yuuri asked as they got into the elevator.

 

Viktor shook his head.

 

“No, it’s nothing,” he smiled at Yuuri, “want to come over for dinner?”

 

Yuuri blushed.

 

“Ah, I would, but I have to Skype my family today, we’re going to eat dinner together.” Yuuri explained, smiling back.

 

“That is so sweet. Your family is so great Yuuri, I’m jealous.” And they both knew Viktor was only kind of joking about that last part. “It would be lovely if I could meet them one day.” Viktor added, thinking out loud.

 

Yuuri blushed a little deeper; he toyed with the edge of his sleeve again.

 

“Hasetsu is beautiful this time of year,” Yuuri began, his voice just barely audible. “If you could, I would be honoured to have you visit. For the hot springs, obviously!” He added quickly looking up at Viktor. Viktor wasn’t sure what kind of expression he was making, but Yuuri smiled a little after he looked at him, “Anyway, I think everyone should visit Hasetsu, and if you went, my parents would love to meet you.”

 

“I’ll go,” Viktor said at once, watching Yuuri with a feeling of warmth spreading from his chest like melting butter. The elevator door opened on Viktor’s floor; again he held the doors open as he spoke to Yuuri. “Please be my guide around Hasetsu some day, Yuuri.”

 

Yuuri’s cheeks were a soft, becoming shade of pink.

 

“Okay,” he said simply.

 

Viktor smiled, “See you tomorrow.”

 

“See you tomorrow.”

 

Viktor took a step back and waved at Yuuri as the elevator doors shut. He felt like he had just accomplished something important.

 

* * *

 

The next day Viktor stood outside of Yuuri’s classroom at the end of the day waiting for him to come out. He was excited to start working on the music Yuuri wanted, he practically vibrated with all the energy that had been building in him throughout the day as he waited and waited for the end of classes. He twirled the end of his long ponytail around his finger absently; humming a tune he had been working on quietly as students milled around him. Some greeted him as they passed and he always replied, but he wasn’t really paying attention to them, and he wouldn’t until it was the voice he was waiting for.

 

“Viktor, good to see you again,” Phichit said, emerging from the classroom with Yuuri right behind him. So, that wasn’t the voice he wanted to hear, but at least Yuuri came with it.

 

“Likewise, Phichit.”

 

“Should we go?” Yuuri asked, stepping out from behind Phichit to move beside him, and closer to Viktor. Viktor smiled, and Yuuri looked away, smiling at his shoes. He was just about to reply when another voice spoke up.

 

“Hi Viktor, it’s been a long time, I’ve missed you. I see you’re just as incandescent as ever.”

 

All three boys turned to see who spoke, though Viktor already knew. He sighed a little as he saw Mark coming toward them. Just behind him were two other student, was the guy the one Sara had mentioned, what was his name again?

 

“Mark,” Viktor said by way of greeting, ignoring his other comments.

 

“Oh,” Mark put a hand over his heart, moving to stand offensively close to Viktor, “you’re as cold as ever. But, I like that about you, Viktor. My beautiful Ice Prince, would you do me the honour of being my muse this year?”

 

“No, thank you,” Viktor said, unconsciously crossing his arms over his chest. Viktor was not a short man by any means, but Mark was taller than him still and Viktor had to tilt his head up slightly to look at him.

 

Mark smirked looking at Viktor intently, “Well, if you change your mind you know where to find me.” He winked and sauntered off, his friends following right behind him, the guy Mark was with nodded briefly to Viktor, and he nodded in return even though he wasn’t sure he had ever met that guy before.

 

As they walked away Viktor breathed a sigh of relief. He relaxed his shoulders and let his arms drop; he hadn’t noticed how tense he had become until that moment. He turned back to his companions and was surprised by their expressions.

 

Phichit looked, and there was no other word for it, pissed. He was practically scowling in the direction their unwanted visitors had left in. Yuuri stood, shoulders hunched and drawn in, his hands were clenched tightly at his sides, and he wore a complicated expression.

 

“What’s wrong?” Viktor asked, worriedly, “Yuuri, are you okay?”

 

Yuuri looked up at him, his brow furrowed. He looked as if he was going to say something for a moment, but he seemed to think better of it. Yuuri shook his head and turned to Phichit.

 

“We should get going, I’ll talk to you later.”

 

Phichit dropped his scowl as he looked at his friend. He nodded and offered him an encouraging smile. The Thai photographer lifted up his fist to Yuuri, who smiled and bumped his own against it.

 

“Talk to you later, good luck and have fun!” Phichit said, already walking backward before turning to leave.

 

“Shall we?” Viktor asked. Yuuri nodded again and they walked over to one of the music rooms. Viktor chatted about Makkachin’s antics yesterday, trying to pull Yuuri out of his somber mood. It didn’t really work. Yuuri only offered him a feeble smile by the time they got to their destination. Yuuri shut the door behind them when they entered and Viktor made a beeline for the piano. He threw down his backpack by the piano bench, shrugged off his blazer, and draped it on top. He pulled out the seat and lifted the cover on the keys, running his fingers along them reverently as he sat. His bad mood at having encountered Mark earlier was quickly evaporating, and he began to play without really thinking.

 

He hit the keys lightly, more to hear the sound than to actually play. He moved from one music score to the next without really thinking about it, wanting to listen to the music and feel the vibrations more than anything. He smiled, the piano was tuned wonderfully, and the music washed over him easily. He didn’t hear Yuuri slowly approach him. The music was obviously having an affect on him too, because he was smiling now, and he was looking directly at Viktor.

 

When Viktor noticed his gaze he smiled back and played a few more notes before placing his hands on his lap.

 

“Sorry,” Viktor said, “I guess I got a little excited.”

 

Yuuri stood by the edge of the piano, he had put his things down as well, and was similarly divested of his blazer.

 

“No, that was lovely to listen to. It’s been a while since I’ve heard you play.”

 

They simply looked at each other for a moment, both thinking about the last time Viktor had played for Yuuri. Viktor turned away first, with a small, “Oh!” and he leaned over his bag to take out his notebook. He already knew the tune, the arrangement, but he always felt better having his music sheets in front of him.

 

“I don’t have all of this yet,” Viktor explained as he positioned his hands over the keys he was about to play. Yuuri nodded and Viktor began to play. The music was soft, sweet, and soothing in a way. It was evocative and beautiful; the notes painted images of bright light, warm summer days, and the comfort of knowing you were loved. The love this music spoke of was unconditional, and awe-inspiring. Viktor trailed off where he didn’t have the rest, placing his hands in his lap again as he turned to look at Yuuri.

 

Yuuri looked at him eyes wide, he held his clasped hands up to his chest, and he looked at Viktor with a flattering amount of awe.

 

“Viktor, that was beautiful! You wrote that?” Viktor nodded, “It’s amazing! I knew you were a genius, but this,” Yuuri shook his head, his expression still one of amazed wonderment.

 

Viktor laughed a little.

 

“You shouldn’t compliment me like that, Yuuri, it all just goes to my head.” He smiled. “Anyway, there’s another one I want you to hear.”

 

“There’s more!” Yuuri exclaimed.

 

“Yes,” Viktor said, satisfied with Yuuri’s reaction, “now, listen.” And Viktor began to play.

 

Viktor played the introduction, and then glanced at Yuuri before he played the body of the song. The music sped up, the tempo was quick, and the notes begged to be danced to sensuously, enjoyed to the fullest. Viktor had come up with this music thinking of himself and Yuuri. The music was more dramatic, it told a different story than the slow fallout they had, but Viktor was an artist, he took artistic liberty. It was also partly inspired by the outfit Yuuri had been wearing yesterday, that image would stay with Viktor forever.

 

When he played everything he had for that song he turned to Yuuri.

 

“It should really be played with strings though, guitar, violin, maybe castanets. I imagine it has a distinctly Spanish sound.” Viktor explained.

 

Yuuri looked at him mouth open, his hands still pulled up to his chest, but more tightly now. He looked at Viktor in disbelief.

 

“You – you want me to dance to _that_?” Yuuri asked incredulously.

 

Viktor chuckled as he got up and walked over to Yuuri.

 

“What’s wrong with it, Yuuri?” He asked, innocently.

 

Yuuri blushed; he took a small step back, then turned back to face Viktor.

 

“It’s so, so – “

 

“Sexual?” Viktor supplied, amused when even Yuuri’s ears turned pink.

 

“Viktor!” He exclaimed, glancing around, like the instruments might be offended by the word.

 

Viktor smiled and took another step closer to Yuuri. He reached out slowly, watching Yuuri watch him, and when the other boy didn’t move or flinch he let his fingers brush aside Yuuri’s bangs, and gently clasped the other boy’s hands in his own. He leaned down so they were eye to eye.

 

“I remember what it’s like when you dance. You move like your body’s making music Yuuri, and if anyone can do that song justice, it’s you. It’s called ‘Eros.’ I think you would dance it perfectly, won’t you show me _your_ eros, Yuuri?”

 

Yuuri looked at him like he couldn’t turn away. His brown eyes were wide behind his glasses, and Viktor did not fail to notice when Yuuri’s gaze dropped down to his mouth. Viktor felt a little thrill run through him and unconsciously licked his lips in response.

 

Viktor let go of Yuuri’s hands and backed up a couple of steps.

 

“I can’t play the violin well enough for that song, but Sara can. I can play the guitar though and,” Viktor said thoughtfully, turning to walk over to the guitar that sat on a stand in the corner, “Chris might actually know castanets.” He picked up the guitar and strummed idly for a moment before the tried to play the introduction for ‘Eros.’ His guitar skills were rusty, and it took him a moment to find the right cords, but soon he played the introduction as he imagined it would be, and moved on to the body of the song.

 

He watched as Yuuri slowly his made his way over to him, his expression suddenly determined.

 

“Do you really want me to dance to ‘Eros’?”

 

Viktor paused, his hand flat against the strings, stopping their movement.

 

“I want you to dance to what you want to. But, I would, personally, love to see what you could do with ‘Eros.’” Viktor replied, honestly.

 

Yuuri bit his lip. He took a deep breath.

 

“Okay,” Yuuri said, his voice louder than was strictly necessary in the quiet room, “I’ll do my best!”

 

Viktor turned to place the guitar back in its stand before he faced Yuuri again. He walked over to him without hesitating and pulled him into a hug. He could hear Yuuri sputter slightly, and held him a little tighter.

 

“I know you will,” Viktor replied, “I’ll do my best to help you, too.”

 

Viktor heard Yuuri’s voice in his ear, soft and sweet.

 

“Thank you.”

 

He pulled away, and fixed Yuuri with a serious look, holding onto his shoulders.

 

“No need to thank me, I already told you I want to help. So, you really don’t need to worry about it. And, more importantly, we have to finish this song. Were there any dance moves or thoughts that came to mind when you heard it? I could try to incorporate that into the ending.”

 

“Don’t you already know how you want the song to end?” Yuuri asked, curiously.

 

Viktor smiled, “I do, but I thought I’d ask anyway.”

 

Yuuri shook his head, hitting Viktor lightly on the arm before he turned and walked back to the piano.

 

“Come on mister genius, show me what you’ve got then.” Yuuri sat on the bench, and turned to look at Viktor, patting the empty space beside him.

 

Viktor didn’t hesitate to walk forward; he sat trying to ignore how he felt to be so close to Yuuri. They wrote the rest of the song together, Yuuri knew the basics of music composition, and so he wasn’t completely lost when Viktor threw out technical terms. Yuuri took out his own notebook and made notes as they went, Viktor could see the wheels turning in his mind already. He could see the music, and the dance was coming to him the way the music came to Viktor. Maybe Yuuri wasn’t as naturally gifted as Viktor was, while Viktor did practice hard, he could get away with doing the minimal if he wanted to. Yuuri on the other hand was always giving it his all. He was practicing long after most students, and he usually spent his lunch periods dancing, cramming his food into his mouth five minutes before the final bell rang. He ran to school everyday to warm up for his modern dance class first thing in the morning, and he usually trained on his day off. Viktor knew all this, and it was something he greatly admired about Yuuri. He had left his family, his hometown to come to Tokyo and follow his passion. Not everyone would have been as brave as him, and Viktor wanted to see him succeed almost more than he wanted anything else.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Truthfully, I considered making JJ the antagonist, he is that random dude that was with Mark, but it felt like it would be to harsh on JJ. He's a jerk, but I like him for the most part, so I made up Mark to be the bad guy. 
> 
> Also, the infamous, "Won't you show me your eros, Yuuri?" scene! I thought long and hard about whether I was going to repeat it completely, but in the end this was the result. I think it's important to note they're both a lot younger, and there's no drunken seduction that happened to make Viktor feel like that level of touching is okay at this point. ^_^; Face touching is always something I find weird and not true to life unless you're already with someone. When was the last time your friend randomly caressed your face in a non-joking way? 
> 
> Anyway! The next chapter will be up...I'm not gonna say when, cuz I don't want to lie. Until then! =D


	4. Tea time and Mario Kart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The chapter title says it all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A new chapter finally! I don't know when the next one will be up because I'm determined to finish my otayuri fic before I post for this again. ^^; As always I hope you enjoy the new chapter! =)

_Bless Phichit, bless his love of photography._

Viktor lay on his bed, he held his tablet up, and swiped through the pictures Phichit had sent him of Yuuri modeling. Phichit had sent Viktor all the pictures from the photo shoot he had just missed two weeks ago along with another from the year before. That one had a distinct 80’s style and Yuuri wore bright colours and waist high jeans, he looked adorable. While Viktor mostly admired the model, he couldn’t help but notice the artistry that was evident in Phichit’s photos. He really had a knack for it.

 

Viktor’s phone buzzed and he blindly reached for it as he continued to swoon over the pictures. He tore his eyes away and checked his phone; Phichit had sent him a message.

 

**[Phichit]: Hi Viktor!**

**[Phichit}: Isn’t Yuuri the cutest model? I hope you like the pictures I sent! ^^**

**[Phichit]: And I hope you’ve been thinking about what I said about modeling for us**

**[Phichit]: I thought I’d send you the outfit I want Yuuri to model next, so you can make an informed decision ;)**

There was an image attached that Viktor tapped on and waited a little impatiently as it loaded. He was really curious, what had Phichit chosen to put Yuuri in this time?

 

Just before he could look at the image though, there were sharp knocks on his door. Viktor put his phone down and looked over at his door before calling, “Come in!” It was no surprise to him when Yuri opened the door, even his knocks sounded angry.

 

Viktor smiled at his younger brother, “What’s up?”

 

Yuri didn’t smile back, in fact he was scowling, and he glared at Viktor before replying.

 

“What the hell, Viktor, you’re writing music for that idiot upstairs?”

 

Viktor blinked at him. He had finished writing the music two days after he had showed it to Yuuri. And now, two weeks later, they were getting ready to record the music after class tomorrow. It’s not that Viktor hadn’t expected Yuri to find out, it wasn’t a secret or anything anyway, and he just didn’t think Yuri would be interested in knowing about it. More than that though, Viktor hadn’t expected this reaction.

 

“Um, yes?” Viktor replied, eloquent as always.

 

Yuri took a couple of steps further into Viktor’s room.

 

“Why? You know Katsudon lacks confidence; anything you write for him will be wasted. He’s just going to choke on his performance, so what the fuck is the point?” Yuri demanded.

 

Viktor sat up slowly, pushing away his annoyance and rising anger with each of Yuri’s insults.

 

“First of all,” Viktor said calmly, “don’t be a dick.” Yuri opened his mouth to retort, his expression furious, but Viktor spoke loudly, sitting up straight, “Second, what difference does it make if I write anything for Yuuri or not? What does that have to do with you, and why are you so upset about it?”

 

“I’m not upset!” Yuri snapped. Viktor raised his eyebrows and Yuri blushed slightly, huffing, arms crossed over his chest as he looked away. “Whatever, I just think it’s a waste of your time and skill to help someone like Katsudon, I thought that was obvious. You’re wasting your music on someone who will never do it justice with their dancing. He’s so unreliable, why would you even - ? I’m a _way_ better dancer than that idiot.”

 

Viktor watched his brother, understanding slowly dawning on him.

 

“Yuri, you’re graduating this year, right?” Viktor asked abruptly.

 

“Yeah,” Yuri said, this sudden change of topic catching him off guard and so he answered honestly and simply. Viktor found this worked with Yuri sometimes, suddenly ask him something and surprise the truth out of Yuri. Use wisely.

 

Viktor nodded thoughtfully, his expression suddenly serious.

 

“I didn’t go to your middle school, obviously since it wasn’t around yet, but I’ve had to do final projects for two years now and I know it’s stressful.” Viktor paused and Yuri looked at him with hostile confusion. “I have some music that I wrote, I need to polish it a little, but you’re more than welcome to use it for your final project, if you want.”

 

Yuri bristled, his blush spreading to the tips of his ears.

 

“I don’t need your charity, just because you feel obligated or something – “ Yuri began, but Viktor cut him off.

 

“No, that’s not it,” Viktor said firmly, “It’s not that at all. I want to help. I made this song and I want it to be used, that’s part of my vanity as an artist, I want my work to be heard and appreciated. I want you to use it, please.”

 

Viktor watched as Yuri softened, his arms were still crossed over his chest, but he didn’t hold himself so tightly anymore, his scowl not quite as deep.

 

“Fine,” Yuri said with considerably less bite. “What’s your stupid song like?”

 

Viktor grinned, “Agape.” At Yuri’s blank expression he elaborated, “Unconditional love, pure, heavenly.” Yuri made a face and Viktor laughed. “Think about it, no one will be expecting you to dance to something like this. Your teachers probably think you’re going to blast some crazy rock music, wear lots of leather, and dark makeup for your final. Don’t. Be completely unpredictable and dance to Agape. Blow them out of the water. You’d leave them speechless, you’re talented and beautiful, you could do it.”

 

Viktor could practically see the wheels turning in Yuri’s head as he considered his older brother’s words. Yuri was just as vain as Viktor was, and while he wanted to rebel, he also didn’t want to be predictable, he didn’t like that people expected certain things of him. More accurately though, Yuri despised the idea that people thought they knew or understood him. Viktor definitely understood more about his brother than he let on, and he saw right through Yuri in this moment. Viktor wasn’t about to say anything about that though; he quite enjoyed being alive.

 

“Unless you don’t think you’re up to the challenge,” Viktor said, giving Yuri a final push.

 

“I’ll do it!” Yuri said glaring, “But you better have the music ready soon, I have to start practicing soon.” Just then the doorbell rang and Yuri turned to answer it, he paused for a second after he took two steps, “Thanks,” he said quietly, without turning around, and then hurried to the door.

 

Viktor smiled as he got up. He was pretty sure he knew who was at the door, and he thought he should go say hello.

 

Standing at the entrance waiting for Yuri was Otabek Altin, he went to Viktor’s high school and was a year older than Yuri. The two met last summer and had become inseparable since.

 

Viktor smiled warmly at the younger boy, “Hi Otabek, it’s good to see you, how are you?”

 

Otabek nodded his head once in greeting, “I’m well, thank you, how are you?” He asked politely. That was one of the things Viktor really liked about Otabek, he was a very well mannered polite kid. It was also one of the most confusing things about him for Viktor, what did this mild, nice kid like about brash Yuri?

 

“I’m pretty good, thanks. Did Yuri go change or something?” Viktor asked glancing in the direction of Yuri’s room. He looked back at Otabek to see the other boy nod. Makkachin had wandered over to the entrance, he was a dog of many loves and Otabek was one of them. He pawed at Otabek’s leg; obviously Makkachin thought he wasn’t getting enough attention. Otabek smiled down at the poddle, who had now half jumped up on him. Otabek coaxed Makkachin off him and crouching down to pet him instead.

 

Yuri emerged from his bedroom, his shoulder length hair swept up in a messy updo, his leather jacket on, and dark sunglasses over his eyes. Viktor smiled, to him it seemed like Yuri was still just a kid trying his best to be as edgy and effortlessly cool as his new friend. Yuri had a decidedly darker aesthetic since he met Otabek. ‘Dark edgy kitten’ was how Viktor thought of Yuri’s style.

 

Otabek looked up at Yuri and smiled. Viktor had never seen him smile unless it was at Yuri. He suspected that Otabek meant much more to Yuri than just a friend, but so far it seemed like they didn’t have that kind of relationship, yet.

 

“Ready?” Otabek asked, giving Makkachin one last rub before standing up again.

 

Yuri nodded and shouldered a small leather backpack he had brought with him.

 

“What are you guys up to?” Viktor asked, looking at his brother.

 

“What’s it to you?” Yuri replied flippantly, walking past Viktor and putting his shoes on. Viktor gave him a look, but wasn’t really mad. At this point if Yuri wasn’t swearing at him then that was really all he could ask for.

 

“Yura,” Otabek admonished softly, Viktor watched as Yuri huffed a little, but he ducked his slightly all the same. Interesting, Viktor thought, there was definitely something there. “We’re just going for a ride on my bike, then to listen to some music I’ve been working on.”

 

“Oh, sounds fun,” Viktor said, smiling again. He liked Otabek, if he and Yuri started dating they would have Viktor’s blessing in a heartbeat.

 

“Whatever,” Yuri said, “tell the old man I’ve got my phone on me and I’ll be back later.” He turned to Otabek, “Let’s go.”

 

Yuri was out the door in an instant but Otabek hung back for a moment, holding the door open.

 

“We won’t be out late, and thank you for worrying about Yuri.” He nodded his head once and left.

 

Viktor frowned after him. That was a weird thing to say.

 

Viktor shook his head and went to get Makkachin’s lunch. Once his dog was fed and Viktor made sure he had plenty of water he went back to his room. He would have to walk Makkachin soon, but for now he wanted to see what Phichit had sent him. He hadn’t forgotten about that. Viktor lay on his bed again and opened the image.

 

“Oh my God.”

 

Viktor was looking at an outfit on a mannequin, white soft looking pants, a white choker, and an indigo blue blouse with a deep v neckline. Viktor stared at that neckline for a good minute thinking about how it would look on Yuuri. _Oh God._

_Bless Phichit._

 

* * *

 

 

“So, Phichit said you agreed to model for his photography club, is that true?” Yuuri asked as they walked to the recording studio built into the school. Yuuri was still a little shy and embarrassed about being found out as the resident model for the photography club, but he was fairly receptive to questions and comments about it from Viktor now.

 

Viktor shrugged one shoulder, trying hard to seem casual as he spoke. “Yeah, Phichit asked and I thought it would be fun.”

 

Yuuri glanced at him, but he seemed to buy Viktor’s explanation.

 

“It can be kind of fun actually. We might even do some shoots together, Phichit is just full of ideas.”

 

“Do you know what the next one will be like?” Viktor asked, already guessing the answer.

 

“No,” Yuuri replied shaking his head. “He doesn’t usually let me know beforehand. Phichit thinks that if I know what I’ll be wearing I’ll back out.” Yuuri paused, the corner of his mouth curving up, “He’s not wrong.”

 

Viktor laughed and they talked about Phichit’s aesthetic and Yuuri told Viktor about the crazy outfits he had worn, and one he had flat out refused to wear. As much as Viktor cajoled Yuuri wouldn’t describe what it looked like. Yuuri blushed furiously and shook his head. “No way,” he said.

 

“Fine,” Viktor took out his phone, “I’ll just ask Phichit.”

 

Yuuri lunged for his phone, snatching it out of his hands. “Don’t you dare! I will disown you both! I’ll have no friends, I’ll be sad and lonely, but I’ll have my dignity.”

 

Viktor laughed, pleasantly surprised by Yuuri’s sudden playfulness. Yuuri’s eyebrows were furrowed in determination, but the corners of his mouth were quirked up like he was fighting a smile. Viktor advanced on him slowly and Yuuri put the phone behind him with one hand and the other he held up to halt Viktor.

 

“Well, well, what do we have here?”

 

Viktor winced slightly at the new voice. Basically anyone else was unwelcome in this moment when Viktor was pretty sure Yuuri was flirting with him, but Mark was especially unwelcome, always.

 

Viktor turned around slowly. Mark was wearing black jeans and a black shirt, both items of clothing were paint splattered, his dark blonde hair was artfully tousled, and he carried a blank canvas with him. He smiled brilliantly at Viktor.

 

“You won’t return my messages, Viktor, why not?” Mark stood much closer to Viktor than was polite and Viktor had to remind himself to hold his ground and not step back.

 

“I’ve already told you,” Viktor sighed, “I’m flattered, but I’m not interested. You’re wasting your time.” Viktor felt Yuuri step out from behind him, Viktor’s phone clutched in both his hands. Mark looked at Yuuri; he very blatantly looked him up and down and then raised an eyebrow. Viktor felt a spark of annoyance at the way Mark looked at Yuuri.

 

“Anyway,” Mark said, completely dismissing Yuuri. “Viktor, how do you know for sure you’re not interested if you won’t give me a chance? Hm? Give me a shot, babe, I promise I’ll make it worth your while.” Mark winked.

 

Viktor recoiled, finally taking a step back. Suddenly they could hear voices coming from down the hall and the sound of heavy footsteps. They all turned to look as Sara, Chris, and someone Viktor didn’t recognize rounded the corner. They had clearly been running but stopped when they saw the scene in front of them. Sara frowned, Chris scowled, and the person Viktor didn’t know just looked confused.

 

Mark had been leaning forward, hand on hip, but he straightened when Viktor’s friends appeared.

 

“Christophe, Sara,” Mark said nodding his head in greeting, his voice suddenly cool.

 

Chris folded his arms over his chest and stared Mark down; Mark broke eye contact first and turned back to Viktor.

 

“We’ll talk later, sweetheart,” Mark smiled at Viktor and waved before he walked off, head held high.

 

“What the fuck?” Chris said loudly.

 

Viktor shook his head, sighing in relief, and extremely thankful his friends had shown up when they did. As much as Viktor said Mark was harmless, just an annoyance really, he didn’t like the idea of having to confront him. Mark put Viktor on edge.

 

He turned to look at Yuuri, smiling a little and ready to apologize for the interruption, but stopped before he could get any words out. Yuuri was glaring at the floor, his face lightly flushed, and his hands still clutching Viktor’s phone tightly.

 

“Yuuri?” Viktor asked softly, “Are you alright?”

 

Yuuri lifted his head slightly, not meeting Viktor’s eyes. He held out Viktor’s phone and nodded his head. “Yeah, I’m fine,” he said with no real emotion, “we should go,” he continued gesturing to the recording room that was just to their left. He began to walk forward before Viktor could reply, not that he really knew what to say. Viktor looked up at his friends. Chris and Sara both looked worried, Chris shrugged as he began to walk too.

 

Once they were in the studio Chris introduced the new person as a friend of a friend who had agreed to play the castanets for them. Viktor nodded absently, not really paying attention to the introduction. He felt bad for not being nicer, but he was worried about Yuuri who sat in the corner quietly, looking just past them.

 

* * *

 

 

An hour later and Viktor abruptly stopped again in the middle of the song. He, Sara, and the newcomer were all playing instruments; Chris and Yuuri sat on the other side of the glass that separated the recording room from the audio control panels.

 

“Sorry, sorry,” he said, and sighed deeply. He put down the guitar and ran his hands through his long hair. He gripped it slightly and made a noise of frustration.

 

“Want me to braid it for you, Viktor?” Sara offered kindly as she put down her violin and stretched.

 

Viktor’s first instinct was to refuse the help, but looking at Sara’s soft expression he relented. He found the feeling of people playing with his hair nice, relaxing; it might help him relax a little right now. Viktor sat on a stool and Sara stood behind him gently braiding his hair.

 

Chris’s voice suddenly sounded over the intercom.

 

“I was going to make a joke about the stress of _performing_ in front of an audience, Viktor, but I won’t, because I’m genuinely concerned. Do you need another moment or are you ready to make love to that guitar like I know you can?”

 

Viktor gave Chris a dry look through the glass that separated them; he and Yuuri were both sitting on chairs in front of the controls. Viktor’s gaze slid to Yuuri who seemed to be feeling better now; he offered Viktor a small smile. Viktor smiled back without realizing it.

 

“Well?” Chris prompted.

 

Viktor looked back at Chris and lifted his middle finger. Chris grinned.

 

“That’s more like it, your little brother would be proud. Now get to work Nikiforov, you’re not leaving until I am thoroughly satisfied,” he glanced at Yuuri, “and Yuuri wants to be able to come from the pleasure of your music alone.”

 

For a second everything was still as they all took in what Chris had said, then Sara burst out laughing, Viktor laughed too unable to stop himself. Yuuri turned bright red and frantically waved his hands at Chris saying something Viktor couldn’t hear. Chris must have turned off the intercom, which was just as well. Watching the silent show was amusing enough.

 

“The braid’s done,” Sara said, and Viktor could still hear the laughter in her voice.

 

“Thanks,” they exchanged grins and then went to take up their instruments.

 

* * *

 

 

It was over an hour later that they finally packed up their things. Viktor was fairly certain they had what they needed, but he promised to review what they had and let them know as soon as possible if they needed more recording time.

 

They made their way together out of the studio and toward the exits. The person Chris had brought, Viktor couldn’t remember their name, left them early saying they had something to get from their homeroom class. And so the four of them set off together. They talked easily, Yuuri mostly listened, smiling, and laughing, but not really saying anything unless someone spoke to him directly. Viktor would have been worried if he didn’t know Yuuri. He was the type of person who liked to listen when he didn’t know people well enough to banter easily; he wasn’t uncomfortable just listening to them for the most part. He knew that the last thing Yuuri wanted was to be called out on his quietness, so he definitely wouldn’t say anything, and he thought Chris and Sara had the presence of mind not to say anything about it either.

 

Once Sara and Chris had left them Yuuri spoke more freely. He talked to Viktor about his family, the updates he had gotten from home since he had last talked to them. Vicchan, Yuuri’s dog, was all right, still pining for Yuuri, his mom had said, Viktor sympathized. The hot springs were doing okay, business had been better, but it wasn’t terrible either. Yuuri didn’t seem very worried and Viktor took that as a good sign.

 

“And your sister?” Viktor asked. He had met Mari before, she and Yuuri used to live together when Yuuri and Viktor had first met. She was in university when Viktor met her, she had been simultaneously studying, and taking care of her little brother.

 

“She’s good,” Yuuri said, smiling fondly. “She likes working at the _onsen_ , she’s good at it.” Viktor nodded. He admired Mari. She had come to the big city with her baby brother to study, decide what she wanted, and learn for herself what life could be like. She finished her degree and chose to move back to help with her family business. She graduated with a double major of Business and Art History; she had also learned English from exchange students in her spare time. Viktor admired her a lot.

 

“I’m glad,” Viktor said sincerely, and Yuuri smiled at him. They were just getting to their apartment. “Are you free tomorrow?” He asked suddenly.

 

Yuuri looked a little surprised, and then thoughtful.

 

“Hmm, I have practice after class, but I’m free after that. Why?”

 

“I thought we could have dinner, it’s my turn to cook and Makkachin still misses you.”

 

Yuuri laughed a little.

 

“Well, if it’s for Makka-chan, then I suppose I can make time to see him.” He bumped his shoulder against Viktor’s arm playfully. The contact only lasted a second, but it had been done voluntarily by Yuuri, and it made Viktor feel electric. He was absurdly pleased.

 

* * *

 

 

“Stay still for a second Makka, just let me put this on – good boy!” Viktor sat back on his knees and admired his handy work. He had successfully attached a green bow onto Makkachin’s collar. His dog shook his head a little but otherwise made no move to try and take the bow off, Viktor praised him and scratched his head.

 

“Good boy, Makka! You look wonderful!” Viktor happily rubbed Makkachin’s belly for a minute before his brother came into the living room.

 

“Using our dog as bait again?” Yuri asked as he walked past him into the kitchen. Viktor shot him a glare.

 

“No, of course not. And, there’s no again anyway,” Viktor said with dignity.

 

Yuri scoffed loudly. He emerged from the kitchen carrying two bottles of iced tea, “You’re a shitty liar.”

 

Viktor chose to ignore the last remark. “Is Otabek staying over for tea too?”

 

Yuri shrugged one shoulder already turning away. Viktor was in such a good mood, and so full of excited/nervous energy he followed his brother, slipping into Yuri’s room before the other boy could close the door.

 

“Hey!” Yuri yelled indignantly as Viktor smiled and waved at Otabek, who sat on Yuri’s floor leaning against the twin bed, a Wii controller held lightly in his hands. Viktor glanced at the small TV in Yuri’s room; a game of Mario Kart has currently paused. Yuri pushed past him and sat on the floor next to Otabek, then turned to Viktor and looked pointedly at the door.

 

“Well?” Yuri demanded.

 

Viktor smiled fondly at his brother, in the mood to indulge his attitude.

 

“Let me play?” Viktor asked lifting his chin to point at the screen.

 

Yuri scoffed loudly. “ _Like hell_.”

 

“Yura,” Otabek said so softly Viktor almost didn’t hear him. Yuri shot Otabek a glare then directed his look at the Wii remote in his own hands. He seemed to be thinking hard.

 

Viktor, sensing an opening, quickly pressed his advantage.

 

“Are your drifts just as sloppy as I reminder? I haven’t played in about a year, but I could still probably wreck you on Rainbow Road.” Viktor taunted.

 

Yuri gave him the finger. “Put your money where your mouth is, _onii-chan_ ,” and Viktor knew he had struck a nerve. Yuri only called Viktor ‘brother’ in Japanese when he was annoyed, Yuri always said it in a sneering tone. “If – _when_ I win, you have to do the cooking for a month.”

 

Viktor put a finger to his mouth like he was considering. He was definitely in, but Viktor never did anything simply if he could do it dramatically instead.

 

“Hmmmm,” Viktor said, furrowing his brow, really trying to sell it. Yuri rolled his eyes. “Fine,” he said at last, “but what do I get if I win?”

 

Yuri shrugged, “What the fuck do you want? Actually, it doesn’t matter, you won’t.”

 

Viktor grinned.

 

“So, if by some miracle I win, you’ll give me anything I want?” Viktor raised his eyebrows.

 

Yuri shrank back making a face, pressing his back against Otabek’s arm and shoulder.

 

“Don’t be a fucking creep. But, yeah whatever the hell you want, Beka as my witness.”

 

Otabek nodded his head solemnly behind Yuri, and Viktor smiled, extending his hand to Yuri. They shook hands and Viktor crossed the small room to the TV, which sat on a little storage box that housed video games and remotes. He grabbed a controller and sat next to his brother, he quickly ruffled Yuri’s hair, “For luck,” he said, snatching his hand back just in time to avoid Yuri who was not above scratching the hell out of him with his long painted nails.

 

“Why didn’t you just take Beka’s controller?” Yuri asked, not turning to look at his brother as he exited the current game that was playing.

 

Viktor waved his blue remote in front of Yuri’s eyes.

 

“This one’s lucky.”

 

Yuri made a noise of annoyance but otherwise didn’t react.

 

“Isn’t that idiot from upstairs coming today?” Yuri asked suddenly. They were selecting their players, Viktor chose his Mii character that looked just like him, Yuri chose Bowser.

 

“Yeah, but I have time. I bought some cakes from that bakery we like down the street, would you two like to join us?” Viktor asked, looking sidelong at his brother.

 

He could practically see Yuri’s internal struggle. He loved the sweets from that bakery, but he had to be contrary whenever possible and so couldn’t accept Viktor’s invitation that easily. Yuri looked instead at Otabek who shrugged and said simply, “I like sweets.”

 

“Fine,” Yuri said grudgingly. Viktor smiled and winked at Otabek. “I saw that,” Yuri grumbled. Otabek smiled a little at Yuri then turned to look at the screen again.

 

“Okay,” Viktor said once they were done customizing their players. “Best three out of five, Rainbow Road will be the deciding game, yeah?” Yuri nodded. “You can pick the first location then.” Yuri did, he chose DK Summit.

 

Viktor was definitely rusty. He spent most of the game hovering around 4th place, just trying to get a feel for the game again. He managed to slow Yuri down enough to claw his way up to a very close 2nd with Yuri taking 1st in the first round. Yuri gave him a smug smile when he won, Viktor smiled back. He wasn’t worried, now that his Mario Kart muscles were warmed up, the real fight would start.

 

Viktor picked the second location, and he and Yuri played with intense concentration, Yuri swore almost constantly as they played and even Viktor cursed when a blue shell got him and allowed Yuri to pass him by. Yuri was so absorbed in the game he didn’t bother to hide how much fun he was having, he laughed openly, and trash talked Viktor four ways to Sunday. Viktor mostly laughed along, sometimes hitting his brother back with witty comebacks, sometimes not so much.

 

“You are _so_ slow,” Yuri taunted, “you couldn’t drive your way out of a fucking wet paper bag.”

 

“Your face couldn’t drive its way out of a wet paper bag,” Viktor replied, not looking away from the screen.

 

“What the fuck, that doesn’t even make any sense!”

 

Viktor shot Yuri with a red shell and sped past him, winning the second round.

 

They kept going. Viktor won round three, and Yuri won round four. The final racetrack would be the deciding game, and it was, of course, Rainbow Road. They stared at the screen as the racetrack loaded; the colourful, treacherous track in space was beautiful but deadly. Viktor felt a little thrill to see it again, it had been so long, and he too was definitely having fun.

 

“Any last words, _onii-chan_?” Yuri asked, leaning forward toward the screen as the numbers flashed on the screen. _3, 2..._

“Yeah, don’t fall off the track.”

 

They raced. Yuri swore almost non-stop and Viktor tuned in and out to what he was saying, but some of the stuff he came up with was so crazy and explicit Viktor couldn’t help but shoot him one or two looks. Where had his baby brother learned to swear like that?

 

“Shit, shit, shit!” Viktor fell off the track on the second lap and Yuri laughed meanly as he sped by, driving daringly close to the edge of the track.

 

On the last lap they were neck and neck. Yuri started driving right beside Viktor, bumping his kart against Viktor’s. Viktor bit his lip in concentration, they were so close to the end, and both boys were leaning forward now, moving their whole bodies along with the controllers. Yuri slammed his kart into Viktor’s again and as they ricocheted apart they heard the warning sound of someone about to get hit by an item. One of the CPU players threw a green shell neatly at Yuri who swore fantastically as he fell off the track. Viktor held his breath and a second later he crossed the finish line first.

 

Viktor cheered as Yuri cursed in disbelief, damning the CPU character to the depths of hell.

 

“That was _so rigged_!” Yuri yelled as he finished in 7 th place. “Who can actually aim a green shell properly? This is bullshit.”

 

Viktor grinned and turned to Otabek, “Did I win, or didn’t I?”

 

Otabek looked between the two brothers and spoke to Yuri, not unkindly, “He won.”

 

“Ugh!”

 

Just then the doorbell rang, Makkachin barked, and Viktor jumped up. He shot a grin at his brother as he left the room and jogged to the door. He opened it with enthusiasm startling Yuuri who stood holding a little bag to his chest. He looked much too cute in an oversized, pastel green sweater and faded blue jeans; he smiled a little uncertainly at Viktor who was grinning like a fool.

 

“Yuuri! I’m glad you came! Please come in!” Viktor stepped back giving Yuuri room to enter, and Makkachin room to greet his favourite person. Yuuri paused to pet the excited poodle before Viktor pulled Makkachin back so they could close the door. He told the dog firmly to sit, which Makkachin did, waiting for Yuuri to take off his shoes so he could pet him again, which he did.

 

“You’re so handsome today, Makka-chan, what a nice bow,” Yuuri complimented and Viktor beamed. Yuuri knelt and pet Makkachin for a good minute before looking up at Viktor, his brown eyes sparkling with warmth. Yuuri offered him the bag he was holding and Viktor took it curiously.

 

“What’s this?”

 

“It’s tea. ‘Hasetsu Rose,’ it’s called, cherry blossom green tea. My mom recently sent me some from home, I thought we could have it now,” Yuri explained, giving Makkachin one last pat before standing up.

 

Viktor smiled softly at the tea in his hands, it wasn’t anything grand, but the fact that Yuuri was sharing part of his hometown with Viktor really touched him.

 

“Thank you,” Viktor said so sincerely Yuuri began to blush. “I’ll boil the water right now.”

 

“It’s just some tea,” Yuuri said as he followed Viktor into the kitchen.

 

“Maybe so,” Viktor replied as he filled the kettle, “but it’s from you, so of course I’m grateful.” Yuuri dropped his gaze from Viktor, smiling at his own feet. He shook his head a little.

 

“You get so excited over little things.”

 

Viktor moved a little closer, partly because the sound of the water boiling was making it hard to hear Yuuri, and partly because he just wanted to.

 

“Mm, I guess I do. I can’t help it though, sorry,” Viktor said, almost shoulder to shoulder with Yuuri. Both boys were leaning against the kitchen counter, and both slightly inclined toward the other.

 

“Don’t,” Yuuri said earnestly, he looked up at Viktor through his dark lashes making Viktor’s insides melt. “I think it’s cute,” he said quietly.

 

Viktor’s face felt warm, he was about to say something when Yuri and Otabek came into the kitchen. Yuuri startled and moved away, blushing harder. He inclined his head to Yuri and Otabek.

 

“Ah, hello. Otabek, it’s nice to see you, Yuri-chan, it’s been a while, how are you?” Yuuri said.

 

“Don’t call me ‘chan’!”

 

Viktor quickly stepped in before his brother could say anything else.

 

“Yuri, would you bring out the things for the tea, Otabek could you lend him a hand, please?” Viktor asked, smiling brightly and gesturing to the teapot and cups he had already taken out. There was a moment when both Yuri’s looked at Viktor waiting to see who he was actually speaking to, which meant it was probably time to break out his brother’s old nickname.

 

Yuri grumbled a little but did as he was asked with Otabek’s help, and they both moved the things to the living room. Viktor sighed a little when they left and turned to Yuuri who was smiling a little.

 

“What, what’s so funny?” Viktor asked, enjoying Yuuri’s smile even when it wasn’t directed at him.

 

“It’s just, sort of nostalgic, you know? The last time I had tea here Yuri-chan was half my height and so wide-eyed and innocent. Remember when he used to call me ‘nii-chan’?” Yuuri put a hand over his heart at the memory and Viktor’s smile widened.

 

“I forgot he used to do that! We should definitely bring that up, being reminded of the cute things he did as a child is the kind of thing he loves most,” Viktor grinned.

 

Yuuri laughed and lightly swatted Viktor’s arm.

 

“Be nice! I haven’t seen Yuri-chan much in a while, but I’m pretty sure he will claw your eyes out,” Yuuri said seriously.

 

“True,” Viktor agreed, just as serious. “And, then, how will I be able to see your beautiful face?”

 

Yuuri blushed lightly, but he didn’t look away from Viktor.

 

“Mm, and then you would only be able to see me if we stood in the rain, like Ben Afflick in ‘Daredevil.’”

 

Viktor groaned. “Why would you bring up that horrible movie?”

 

“Would you two stop flirting and bring in the hot water? It finished boiling five minute ago!” Yuri’s angry voice carried loud and clear to the kitchen.

 

“We’ll be right out!” Viktor called back. He smiled at Yuuri, “Would you grab the sweets from the fridge, please? They’re in the pink box.” Yuuri nodded and they left the kitchen together.

 

Yuri and Otabek sat at the low table in the living room; the TV was on playing J-Pop music videos. Viktor carefully poured the hot water into the teapot and sat down. Makkachin, who had been lounging in Yuri’s lap quickly moved to rest his head on Yuuri’s instead once he sat down.

 

“Traitor,” Yuri said, glaring at his dog who was blissfully unaware of the badmouthing he got.

 

“I thought you hated J-Pop, Yurio,” Viktor said as they sat waiting for the tea to steep.

 

“I do, it’s just on because Beka likes it,” Yuri replied absently looking at his phone.

 

“Yurio?” Otabek asked.

 

Yuri’s head snapped up and he flushed angrily.

 

“Ugh! Don’t call me that, Viktor you idiot!”

 

Viktor laughed and Yuuri smiled. Otabek looked at Yuri, his eyes sparking with amusement.

 

“I’ve never heard that nickname, why do they call you that?” Otabek prodded gently, nudging Yuri.

 

“It’s a dumbass nickname Katsudon’s sister gave me, and don’t you dare use it, or I swear I’ll – “

 

“Katsudon?” Otabek interrupted.

 

It was Yuuri’s turn to blush.

 

“Ah.”

 

Viktor laughed as Yuri delightfully explained to Otabek why he called Yuuri that.

 

“ - so, when they asked him what he was passionate about this fool said ‘katsudon,’ like he really fucking meant it. And, that’s why it’s his name, which makes way more sense then – “ Yuri stopped, glaring at Viktor who was grinning.

 

“’Yurio’?” Viktor said with mock gentleness, “It’s okay, you can say it, there’s no judgment here.”

 

“Shut the fuck up!”

 

“The tea’s ready,” Otabek pointed out calmly.

 

Viktor poured the tea and they all took a dessert from the box. Yuri quietly enjoyed the sweet, and Viktor and Yuuri exchanged a smile.

 

They began to talk about J-Pop bands and the scandals that came out about them, and then they moved on to K-Pop and got into a serious debate about how many members were too many.

 

“Okay, but _twenty_? I bet their own members can’t keep track of everyone! What the fuck is the point when there’s that many?”

 

“Hey, don’t hate.”

 

“’Don’t hate’? Ugh, don’t say that, you sound fucking ridiculous.”

 

“Oh! I love this song!”

 

They continued laughing and talking, listening to the music and watching the videos well after they drank all the tea and finished the sweets.

 

“I can totally dance to this,” Viktor said pointing at the screen.

 

Yuri made a face, “Ew, why would you say that?”

 

“Because I can! Chris taught me, look,” Viktor got up and started imitating the dance moves the band used on screen and Yuri groaned.

 

“Sit down you idiot, what the hell – _Beka_?” Yuri shouted and tilted his head up to look at Otabek who had suddenly stood.

 

“You need to bend your knees and move your hips more, like this,” he explained to Viktor as he demonstrated. Viktor looked absolutely delighted as he eagerly adjusted his moments according to Otabek’s directions.

 

Yuri’s expression was difficult to read, there were so many emotions running across it, Yuuri’s on the other hand was obviously amused. He laughed and egged Viktor on.

 

“Where did you learn to dance like this?” Viktor asked as the song was coming to a close.

 

Otabek shrugged, “By watching the videos,” he said simply.

 

Viktor exchanged a look with Yuuri; the latter shrugged too, smiling.

 

Otabek sat back down when the song ended and gave Yuri a small smile.

 

“I could teach you some time,” He offered.

 

Yuri didn’t answer he just gave Otabek a look as he stood up.

 

“I’m going to make more tea, anyone want some?”

 

They all nodded.

 

“Thank you, Yurio! So thoughtful, baby brother,” Viktor beamed.

 

Yuri flipped him off before he left for the kitchen.

 

“Oh, Yuuri I wanted to ask – “ Viktor abruptly cut himself off when he heard the sound of someone unlocking the door. He lifted his head sharply to watch as it was slowly opened.

 

“Shit,” Viktor muttered. “Excuse me a second,” he said to Yuuri and Otabek, forcing a smile. He got up quickly and went to the door.

 

Yakov stood in his overcoat and hat, his scarf was notably absent, but then it was getting warmer.

 

“ _Welcome home_ ,” Vikor said politely in Japanese offering to take Yakov’s suitcase. The older man didn’t return the traditional greeting, nor did he let Viktor take his bag.

 

“ _Your friends are here_?” Yakov said instead, replying in Russian. It was obviously a rhetorical question because the living room was visible from the front door. Yakov took off his shoes and hat and walked toward the living room, as he approached Yuuri and Otabek stood up.

 

“Good evening, sir,” they both said politely, bowing slightly.

 

“Altin,” Yakov said inclining his head, he turned to look at Yuuri. He pursed his lips and his eyes narrowed slightly. “Katsuki, I didn’t think I’d see you here again.”

 

Yuuri flushed, and he fidgeted slightly under Yakov’s unblinking stare.

 

“Ah, um, well, Viktor invited me, so – so – “

 

Yakov made a small noise that made Viktor bristle and Yuuri hunch slightly inward, it sounded almost disdainful.

 

“I should go,” Yuuri said in a small voice, his face red, and his eyes too bright. “Sorry for intruding.” He bowed again and went to the door.

 

Viktor shot Yakov a glare, “What the _hell_ – “ he started, but stopped in favour of chasing after Yuuri who had jammed his feet swiftly into his shoes and was already reaching for the door. “Wait, wait,” Viktor said placing a hand on Yuuri’s arm. Yuuri shrank back from the touch and Viktor dropped his hand. “Sorry, just, don’t go. Yakov’s a jerk, you know that, please don’t go.” He pleaded quietly.

 

Yuuri was looking down at his feet, his hands fisted into the hem of his sweater, and his cheeks still pink.

 

“No, I should get going anyway. Thank you for having me,” Yuuri gave a little bow that felt like a punch to the gut for Viktor. The distance in formalities was almost more than he could bear after all the progress they had made.

 

“Let me walk you to your place then,” Viktor offered a little desperately.

 

“No, thank you. I’ll see you tomorrow.” And with that Yuuri left.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts on this chapter? I've read it so many times I'm not sure if it's good anymore, please let me know what you thought! Thanks for taking the time to read, I hope I see you next chapter! <3

**Author's Note:**

> Yay! I've already started chapter 2 so it shouldn't be long before that's up too. If you're reading my otayuri fic, that'll also totally be done soon, probably. I've never had more than one fic going at a time, it's making me kind of anxious actually...
> 
> Anyway! The more I think about this AU the dumber it seems, but whatever! I just have really specific images in my head and I really want to write them. I recently went on a trip to Japan, so a lot of Viktor's experiences and thoughts are basically mine. I know living there is something else entirely, so please remember I'm no expert, I'm definitely making stuff up as I go, I apologize if I offend anyone because of that. The same goes with my Japanese, I studied for a couple of years, but I'm the worst at languages, so if I mess up, my bad. ^_^;
> 
> I hope you enjoy this random au! Thoughts, comments?? Please let me know what you thought! =D


End file.
